podemos quedarnoslo?
by kraisler23
Summary: Hola que tal, salaudos a tods , les taigo el Epilogo de esta hiostoria , gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que hayan disfrutado todas las locuras de Deimos en su nuevo hogar .. cuidense y dejen reviews please n///n
1. mira lo que encontre

¿Podemos quedárnoslo

**Hola ¿Que tal , como están? Jejeje si , estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic Kazu/Juubei que raro n nU .. ¿quieren saber que pasa cuando Kazuki se encuentra algo en una tarde lluviosa ?, pues bien no pueden perdérselo ... lean!! Y diviértanse!!**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus dueños Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki, ya lo saben no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca ... sin mas que agregar a leer!!

**Nota: **Yaoi

**¿Podemos quedárnoslo?**

Era una de esas tardes de lluvia , y frío , había mucho viento y llovía fuerte , a pesar de ello Kazuki Fuuchoin había tenido que salir de casa , para hacer las compras del día .

Iba caminando calle abajo con una frágil sombría que con el viento parecía que le saldría volando de las manos .

-cielos que mal día me toco mi turno de hacer las compras, cuando Juubei fue la ultima vez no había mal tiempo -decía luchando contra el fuerte viento que parecía que le derribaría con su fuerza .

De pronto , en unos de los callejones cercanos escucho un débil y quejumbroso maullido .Se puso a buscar , entre unos botes de basura , para saber de donde provenía el sonido que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte .

Al fin después de mucho buscar , encontró el origen del maullido , un pequeño gatito blanco con gris estaba acurrucado , maullando lastimosamente , todo empapado .

-¡Un gatito!-lo tomo entre sus brazos y el pobre y pequeño felino tiritaba del frió todo su pelaje empapado , estaba flaco y maltratado y en una de sus patas tenia sangre

-pobrecito , esta herido , debo llevarlo a casa apara curarlo , debe además tener mucha hambre , pobrecillo-Kazuki se sintió muy enternecido por el gatito , que aun era bebe y decido llevárselo .

La lluvia ya había cesado , lo envolvió en su playera y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo para darle algo de calor y rápidamente emprendió camino a su casa

-¿me pregunto que opinara Juubei sobre que nos quedemos con el?

Llego a casa , con el gatito oculto entre la ropa , Juubei estaba recostado en el sofá , escuchando música , pero se incorporó al ver entrar a Kazuki con las bolsas.

-ya vine

-Kazuki , te mojaste!-Juubei se le acerco para tomar las bolsas y ponerlas a un lado –te traeré una toalla

-no en realidad ,no me moje mucho .. sabes encontré algo cuando venia de vuelta a casa

-¿encontraste? ¿qué encontraste?-Juubei regreso con una toalla , para ayudar a Kazuki a secarse

-si , bueno me dio ternura , por eso ...

-¿eh?

-mira , ¿no es lindo?-saco al gatito dentro sus ropas para enseñárselo a Juubei

-¿UN GATO? ¿TRAGISTE UN GATO? –Juubei abrió grandes los ojos

-espero no te moleste , es que esta herido

-¿que le paso?

-no lo se , lo encontré en un callejón , estaba quejándose mucho y me dio mucha pena

-Bueno déjame revisarlo , hay que lavarlo primero esta todo sucio y mojado , pero primero , ve a lavarte tu , estas empapado , sino te enfermaras, vete a bañar yo me encargaré del gatito

-esta bien , gracias amor

-date prisa tu también me tienes que ayudar porque tu lo trajiste –le dijo divertido pero también sonrosado

-esta bien , cielo , no me tardo –le dio suave beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Juubei se intensificará algunos tonos mas.

Kazuki se apresuró a bañarse para salir rápidamente aun en bata y con el cabello recogido en la toalla celeste.

-ya estoy listo

-¿listo? Pero estas desnudo –Juubei se puso colorado tratando de desviar la mirada de Kazuki quien estaba muy provocativo solo en bata

-vamos después me visto , ¿y el gatito?

-ya casi esta lista el agua , lo bañaremos con agua calientita , y con un poco de Shampoo espero se deje

-yo lo sostengo y tu lo lavas

-bueno

colocaron al minino en un balde con agua tibia , calculando que no se pasara de caliente , el gato , no parecía muy feliz con la idea del baño ya que se encrespo todo , con intenciones de aruñar , pero Kazuki lo tranquilizo acariciándole la peluda cabecita con cariño , lo cual relajo al gatito y se dejo bañar bastante bien , el shampoo hacia espuma en todo su cuerpo , quitándole lo sucio .

-vaya menos mal que este coopero-dijo Juubei sacando al gato ahora limpio y secándolo con una toalla seca

-mira como esta tiritando , aun tiene frío –el gatito estaba temblando del frió , sus patitas y su cola se veían mas delgadas de lo que ya eran debido al efecto de estar mojado , todo el pelo lo tenia pegado al cuerpo y se la marcaba ,mas su delgadez

-pobrecito se muere del frió .. ¡espera! ..!ya se! sequémoslo con la secadora de pelo

-buena idea

Kazuki llevo al secadora de pelo , y la encendió a una temperatura media , el aire caliente secaba cariñosamente el pelaje del gatito quien relajado por el baño caliente y ese airecillo tibio estaba muy tranquilo y hasta ronronea complacido

-es un gato muy bonito verdad , ya limpio y seco se ve mucho mejor

-si l a verdad es que esta bonito , ya viste que tiene un ojo verde y uno celeste

-si que curioso

El gatito ahora estaba hecho un ovillo empezaba a adormilarse por lo relajado que estaba , era blanco, sus patitas , pancita y cola eran grises con beige , las orejas muy paraditas atentas , la naricita la tenia rosada , por la secada con secadora el pelaje se le puso muy esponjoso , parecía de algodón , Kazuki lo acariciaba cariñosamente

-esta tan suavecito

-creo que seria buena idea prepararle algo para que coma , debe tener hambre .

-tienes razón creo que aun hay algo de leche en la refrigeradora , le calentaré jamón y salchichas

-vaya gato , tienes suerte –Juubei veía a aquel gato de cabeza a cola , la verdad es que si era muy bonito ...

Kazuki regreso pronto con un platito lleno de leche tibia y, salchicha y jamón calientito partidos en trocitos muy pequeños , el gatito se despertó de solo sentir el delicioso aroma , no se tardo nada en devorar de un mordisco los trocitos salchicha y jamón y de beberse de un sorbo toda la leche

-Dios .. si tenia hambre pobrecito , creo que mejor le traigo mas

-sacaré las cosas para curarlo , parece que por fortuna no tiene fracturada la pata solo rasguñada parece como si se hubiese lastimado con algo entre la basura

-¿tu crees que otros gatos lo hayan lastimado?

-no lo creo , otros gatos si lo hubiesen dejado mal herido , pero esto no es grave

-que bueno

Kazuki regresó con mas porción de carne y leche que se comió y se bebió con igual avidez .

-vaya parece que no se llena con nada ,habrá que comprarle concentrado para gato, no creo que el jamón y la salchicha le caigan bien ,aun esta muy pequeño, esta vez solo por que es emergencia y no creo que podemos conseguirle concentrado para gato a estas horas

- ya no le traigas mas o nosotros nos quedáramos sin comida –se quejo Juubei al ver a pequeño felino relamerse los bigotes con gusto

-jejejeje tranquilo , es un gato pequeño no creo que coma mucho

-eso espero-Juubei seguía viendo con desconfianza al gatito quien seguía relamiéndose y estirándose para desperezarse

-bueno trae el botiquín , esto se pondrá feo , espero no sea muy agresivo , esa herida hay que limpiarla con alcohol , por que aunque no es grave , si no la limpiamos se puede infectar

Una vez todo listo , se prepararon para curar al gato , Juubei lo tomo entre los brazos para sostenerlo , mientras que Kazuki preparo un algodón cargado de alcohol , para limpiarle la patita que estaba colorada por la sangre

-aquí vamos , solo quédate tranquilo-apenas hubo presionado el algodón alcoholizado sobre la herida, el gato dio un brinco de dolor y le clavo las uñas y pequeños colmillos al pobre de Juubei quien lo tenia cargado

-AHHHH!! JODER EL GATO ME MUERDE

-NO!! ., no lo muerdas solo queremos curarte – Kazuki trato de tranquilizar al animalito , pero estaba muy alterado y nervioso

-Rayos!! Me duele – Juubei Se veía la lastimadura en su brazo , los rasguños bien marcados y los colmillitos también –espero no tenga rabia

-ohh Juubei lo siento .. gato malo-lo regaño

-¿malo? Es un salvaje –se quejo el Kakei revisando sus heridas

-bueno ¿qué hacemos? , ¿y si cambiamos papeles? , yo lo sostengo y tu lo desinfectas

-¿pero y si te muerde o te rascuña a ti también?

-tal vez no , debemos intentarlo

-esta bien no me culpes si te rasguña –el Kakei cargo al gato quien apenas se dejaba tocar de lo molesto que estaba por el ardor del alcohol .

-tranquilo , no pasa nada –le sonrió el hilandero acariciando de nuevo su cabecita y sus patitas

cambiaron de papeles ahora Kazuki sostenía al gatito en brazos , mientras que Juubei quedo a cargo del algodón con alcohol , y se acerco lentamente a la herida

-Kazuki de verdad no quiero que este animal te rasguñe –dijo con un rostro afligido y las mejillas sonrosadas , pues le estaba demostrando NUAVEMNTE que le importaban mucho .

-tranquilo cielo , lo tengo bien sujeto por si acaso –Kazuki le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojo levemente , se sentía una sensación deliciosa que la persona que te gustaba se preocupara tan dulcemente por ti.

-bueno –Juubei enfoco su mirada en la patita del felino , y acerco el algodón presionándolo un poco contra herida , el gato se encrespo todo de nuevo , pero no se puso tan agresivo como la anterior vez , pues Kazuki no dejaba de acariciarlo y hacerle mimos en su cabecita , el gato no ataco , y se quedo quieto , con las orejas bien paradas y los ojos bien abiertos , todos los músculos tensados , gruñía por lo bajo pero no mordió ni rasguño a Kazuki .

-vaya , al fin se dejo sostenlo un poco mas le pondré un vendaje con pomada curativa

-bien , lo vez gatito solo te ayudamos , esto te hará sentir mejor –Kazuki le hablaba dulcemente a la oreja el gato solo cerro los ojos y ronroneo dulcemente , al parecer las caricias y el buen tato lo habían convencido de que se tenia que portar bien

-ya esta

la patita quedo vendada con una pomada espacial para cicatrizar .

-que bien , que bueno que no te lastimo

-si ,pero a ti si , déjame ver –Kazuki reviso las heridas de Juubei y aprovechando el botiquín de primeros auxilios ,le desinfectó los rasguños y el mordisco y se le curo con cariño , poniendo una vendita sobre la herida , y para terminar deposito un suave beso en el brazo de Juubei .

-gracias , no tienes que hacer eso , estoy bien , no es para tanto –Juubei se puso rojo de recibir tales atenciones de parte de su pareja quien se acerco para besarle la mejilla, la frente y por ultimo con una sonrisa muy tierna y dulce , deposito un beso muy necesitado y delicioso en su labios , los cuales devoró con apetito , succionado la lengüita de un sorprendido y mas que maravillado Juubei quien devolvió los gestos con un entusiasmo increíble

-MEAW!! MEAW!!-el gato protestaba a los pies de la pareja estregándose entre las piernas desnudas de Kazuki quien aun permanecía en bata de baño.

El beso duro unos deliciosos y afrodisíacos segundos en que jugaron con sus lenguas , probando la saliva del otro , pero al gato no parecía gustarle nada ese ritual tan empalagoso ya que no dejaba de protestar a los pies de Kazuki y de jalonear un poco la orilla de bata celeste que llevaba puesta el Fuchoin.

Se separaron del beso en busca de aire , las mejillas de ambos muy coloradas , en ese momento el Fuchoin puso nueva atención al felino a sus pies.

-vaya que gatito tan desesperado. ¿qué querrá? , ya lo bañamos , lo curamos , ya comió.. ¿tendrá sueño?

-Kazuki.. .-Juubei tomo la fina mano del Kazuki entre las suyas ,para captar de nuevo toda su atención , se quedo contemplándolo primorosamente de pies a cabeza , le saco la toalla que cubría su aun húmedo cabello, Kazuki sonreía complacido de ver la mirada necesitada y dulce de su pareja , y se sonrojo notoriamente y con gran intensidad .

-¿quieres .. que te peine?-las mejillas de maestro de las agujas voladoras estaba sumamente coloreadas de rojo carmín

-ohh Juubei ¿harías eso por mi?-Kazuki siguió el juego acercándose mucho a su pareja , rozando su cuerpo contra el de el

-sabes.. estaba pensado que aún no te has vestido .. y pues .. no se , si tienes ganas-estaba colorado como una fresa .

-jejeje ganas ¿de que?-le pregunto juguetonamente aunque ya sabia bien a lo que Juubei se refería , porque estaban muy sonrosado al igual que el .

-tu sabes .. a "eso" .. ¿quieres?

-"eso" jejeje no se de que me hablas Juubei Kakei –dijo Kazuki muy juguetonamente haciéndose el completo desentendido.., pero su mirada deseosa y sus mejillas calientes y rojas lo delataban

-anda , tu sabes ... hn-Juubei acariciaba a Kazuki con mucha sensualidad sobre su bata húmeda .

-Juu..Juubei!!-Kazuki se derretía ante aquellas caricias tan provocativas , y sin mas que decir se fueron al cuarto sin darse cuenta que cierto nuevo elemento del apartamento los seguía , se les habían olvidado momentáneamente el gatito.

Ya en la habitación , Juubei deslizo la bata de Kazuki , la cual callo sobre el gato que estaba a los pies del hilandero , al sentir el peso de la enorme toalla , maulló malhumorado

-MEAWWW!! GRRRR...

-Ju…Jubei , mira el gato entro al cuarto

-rayos. Fuera gato , esta es nuestra habitación shuuu. Shuuu...-pero en vez de eso , el gato gruñía molesto .

-¿qué pasa gatito?

-déjalo Kazuki .. olvídate del gato déjalo allí , ven –Juubei atrajo mas a Kazuki a su cuerpo , para empezar a besarlo mucho , por todas partes, besos muy tiernos en sus mejillas cálidas, en su frente, sobre sus párpados cerrados , en la naricita , y en la boquita , Kazuki reía suavecito los besos se sentían muy bien , Juubie se tomaba su tiempo degustando la suave y sumamente cálida piel , el contacto de sus labios con la suave piel del Fuchoin lograba excitarlo mucho , lo abrazaba lo tocaba suave y cariñosamente , acariciando cada porción de el , sus brazos , su espalda , sus caderas , su pecho sus manos , cada dedo lentamente haciendo del contacto algo sublime y maravilloso.

-MEAW, MEAW

-Voy a sacarlo de aquí –Juubei se apresuro a tomar al gato , para sacarlo del dormitorio y así lograr tener paz y privacidad con Kazuki sin tener un gato maullando mientras que intentaba tener un rato de intimidad .

-fuera gato , te dije que salieras y no me hiciste caso,-pero antes de que Juubei lograra echarlo del cuarto el gato , se aferró a su brazo rasguñándolo todo

-AHH GATO SUÉLTAME!!—Juubei intentaba inútilmente de quitarse al gato de encima , lo tenia adherido al brazo y no se soltaba

-gatito , suelta a Juubei por favor , sabes lindo gatito me gustaría estar a solas con Juubei un rato , ¿nos permitirías? –Kazuki le hablaba suave y dulcemente como si fuera a una persona y lo mas gracioso fue que el pequeño felino parecía haber entendido bien , pues solo lamió los dedos de Kazuki con timidez y se fue a la sala , donde se tumbo en el sofá a dormir

-QUEE!! ¿por qué a ti te hace caso y a mi no?-pregunto un Juubei decepcionado

-ese gato no es cualquier gato , es muy singular ¿no crees?

-jeje ya que salió será mejor que cierre la puerta para que no vuelva a entrar –Juubei se apresuro a toda marcha y dejo al gatito afuera

-pobrecito , lo sacamos a fin de cuentas , por cierto , ¿No te lastimo mucho?-Kazuki se acerco a inspeccionar las heridas que el pequeño pero salvaje felino le había hecho a su compañero

-bromeas , no solo me lastimo es un salvaje mira como me ha dejado de rasguñado

-lo siento mucho , no pensé que fuera a hacerte daño , ven te curare tus heridas

-estoy bien déjalo , solo sigamos en lo que estábamos ¿si?-Juubei se puso colorado de inmediato y Kazuki volteo a verlo sonrosándose el también dándole una sonrisita tímida

-¿estas seguro que no quieres que te cure los rasguños que te hizo?-Kazuki tomo la mano y antebrazo del Kakei y comenzó a lamer lentamente las heridas , con gran cariño y devoción

-no , no es necesario que hagas eso, Kazuki.. yo-Kazuki estaba completamente desnudo arrodillado ante el , lamiendo sus manos

-Ka..Kazuki

al siguiente instante Kazuki estaba abrazado sobre Juubei besándole por todas partes , el Kakei estaba bastante sorprendido

-Juu.. Juubei –los besos apasionados se sucedieron unos a otros , dulcemente , mas feroces , mas volátiles e impredecibles , las bocas juntas recibiéndose una a otra. En la puerta de la habitación el gatito rasguñaba la madera del otro lado de la habitación , las sabanas se revuelven , Kazuki se reía divertido a ciertos momentos a otros clamaba el nombre de su koi con desesperación y ansias , otras veces gemían sincronizadamente , los movimientos mas rápidos y necesitaos , se veían pies y manos salir por debajo de las sábanas como si pelearan o jugaran o se amaran divertidamente , besos ruidosos , palmadas en la piel , suspiros profundos , mas y mas besos uno tras otro , caricias .

El gatito al otro lado de la puerta estaba maullando insistentemente sin parar de rasguñar la madera de la entrada al cuarto de los amantes .

Las ricitas divertidas seguían por debajo de la ropa de cama , cuerpos sudorosos , y un aroma delicioso en toda la habitación , afuera aun llovía y el pequeño gatito se había por fin aburrido de rasguñar la puerta pidiendo que le dejaran entrar , así que se hecho en la entrada del cuarto , en la habitación se estaba cálido , las sábanas ya se movían sin control , hasta que al final se escucho como la voces se llamaban casi a gritos ahogados uno llamando al otro , un fuerte espasmo y gemidos casi incontrolables, se quedaron quietos , abrazados y en silencio , recobrando el aire , las respiraciones y los corazones latiendo acompasadamente buscando regularizarse . Poco a poco todo volvió a la calma y los amantes quedaron cansados y dormidos abrazados , bajo las sábanas calientitas el gatito se acurruco de nueva cuenta en el sofá , al ver que no le abrirían , y se quedo dormido en el calor de la sala.

**Continuara ... **

Que tal ne? jaja espero les haya gustado , ahora nuestra querida parejita ya tienen mascota , descubran que pasara con este travieso gatito en el siguiente capi , no se lo pueden perder .. por nada del mudno...

Así que hasta el siguiente capi , chao , cuídense!!


	2. debemos nombrarlo

**Hola , ni crean que me había olvidado de lo del gatito .. del fic anterior .. esta es una continuación sobre mas aventuras con el gatito a quien deberán nombrar y enseñarle algunos buenos modales .. que lo disfruten ..**

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivos creadores, suerte que no me pertenece . o sino no me hago responsable por la salud mental de ciertos personajes .. y las tremendas"lemonadas" entre otros .. aunque lo de las "lemonadas" jejeje ya verán ¬///¬ .. buajaja sin mas que decir .. solo una cosa mas (que molesto XXD )

**Nota:** las palabras con "*****" tiene una explicación al pie de pagina , este fic contiene yaoi (no apto para homofóbicos , ni para diabéticos) es un OCP (Un Kazuki MUY enamoradizo y medio cursi y un Juubei medio pervertido XXD) hay un soft _lime _, sin llegar a lemon .. que conste .. lo del lemon tal vez para mas adelante .. jujuju ^//0//^

Dejen reviews se vale criticas constructivas solo no me demanden por estar demente XXD

***

Kazuki y Juubei debieron acostumbrarse al gatito , al día siguiente de encontrarlo , Kazuki fue a comprarle concentrado a una venta de accesorios y alimentos para mascotas , el gatito , crecía y así mismo crecía su hambre , pero con Juubei no se la llevaban muy bien pues , al parecer el felino estaba demasiado encariñado con Kazuki , quien por cierto lo tenia bastante consentido.

**¿Deberíamos nombrarlo?**

**-**ya regrese… hola Juubei ¿y el gatito? –Kazuki regresaba con algunas compras , bolsas con comida .. frutas y verduras de la semana .

-no se no lo veo desde hace un rato espero no haya vuelto a subirse a la cama –dijo Juubei desde el sofá , estaba recostado perezosamente mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor buscando algo bueno para ver

-iré a revisar –Kazuki dejo las bolsas a un lado para localizar al travieso felino.

Y justo y como Juubei lo había presagiado el minino estaba hecho un ovillo justo en medio de la cama de la pareja , bien dormidito , Kazuki se enterneció mucho de verlo dormir tan placidamente aunque sabia que a Juubei no le agradaba ver al gato en la cama

-mejor te bajo de allí , gatito , disculpa que haga esto pero a Juubei no le agradara saber que estuviste calentando nuestra cama -bajo al gatito cariñosamente y lo puso en la alfombra a la par de las pantuflas , el gatito no se molesto par nada ni en abrir los ojos , solo se acomodo de nuevo en el nuevo lugar designado y se quedo bien dormido

-vaya si que es perezoso-dijo para sus adentros sudando gotita mientras se cambiaba de ropa por una mas calida, pues había algo de frió afuera , se puso una camisa de lana color verde oscuro , era de manga tres cuartos el cuello era holgado y ancho estilo estraple se doblaba hacia fuera simulando una elegante capita a media espalda , dejando ver sus blancos hombros, acompañando el atuendo con unos jeans negros y arreglo su cabello recogiéndolo en una coleta alta (parecida al peinado de las aguas termales) .

-mejor –dijo convencido

-verdad que si estaba en la cama -Juubie entro a la habitación de sorpresa para ver lo lindo que se veía Kazuki con su nuevo atuendo

-si pero me di cuenta rápido y lo quite n_nU-dijo tratando de defender al gatito por su travesura

-Por cierto.. ¿Iremos a algún lado?-pregunto medio embobado de ver lo lindo que se veía su Kazuki con la ropa que se había puesto

-no .. solo me cambie de ropa , por una mas cómoda , afuera ya esta haciendo algo de frió , pero si quieres salir a algún lado , podríamos ir .. no se .. ¿A dónde siguieres?

-no se no tenia pensado salir , pero creo que podríamos .. salir un rato a comer algo , así no preparamos cena –dijo sin perder detalle del atuendo del hilandero.

-estaría bien , aunque es algo temprano aun , para mientras podríamos decidir a donde ir

-pues no se , tengo algo de antojo de pizza ¿Qué te parece?

-hm suena bien , comamos pizza

-si , excelente , esta decidido –Juubei se sentó al lado de Kazuki y no paraba de contemplarlo con carita enamorada ..

-Juubei .. –a Kazuki se le colorearon las mejillas de in tenso rojo de solo tener a su pareja mas cerca y viéndolo así de fijo , se encrespo muy nervioso

-Kazuki te ves tal lindo , me encanta la ropa que te pusiste te vez hermoso –le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla suavemente

-ohh Juubei , gracias .. jejeje no es la gran cosa , no es ropa elegante .. hace rato que no me ponía este suéter , es solo para invierno

-a mi parece que se te ve precioso ..

-muchas gracias –Kazuki se sonrojo bastante vio al suelo apenado mientras jugaba con los botones algo grandes que eran adornos del suéter y que estaba a un lado a la altura de su cintura

-por cierto Juubei -el Fuuichoin aun estaba sonrosado , trato de cambiar el tema , y ahora Kazuki estaba viendo al pequeño felino dormido en sus pantuflas-no hemos decidido ningún nombre para llamar al gatito , y pues creo que , si vamos a quedárnoslo , deberíamos al menos nombrarlo

-¿ponerle nombre a esa bola de pelos?-Juubei lo vio con desgano recordando los rasguños que le había proporcionado la ultima vez

-si.. ponerle nombre seria lindo-agrego sonriente

-no se , Kazuki no soy bueno poniéndole nombre a las macotas , busca tu uno si quieres

-pero el gato es de los dos , nombrémoslo entre ambos .. a lo mejor y si tienes buenas ideas , piensa en un nombre cualquiera …-le propuso sonriéndole divertido

-no se … no tengo ni idea de cómo se le puede poner a un gato

-jejejej, bueno tranquilo en lo que comemos tal vez y se nos ocurre uno bueno que vaya acorde con su personalidad

-en ese caso "demon nekko*" estaría bien –dijo sonriendo medio de lado divertido ante su propia ocurrencia

-jejeje que malo , no es tan terrible

-eso por que no te rasguño ni te mordió como a mi

-es que es un gato especial , le gusta el buen trato

-ahora resulta que es delicado …

colocaron las cosas que Kazuki había comprado en orden , mientras se acercaban la hora de cenar , Juubei se cambio de ropa y estuvieron listos cuando..

-¿y el gato?

-no se déjalo en algún lugar donde no haga travesuras y que no sea en la cama –dijo Juubei mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos .

-creo que lo dejare en la sala , con su platito de concentrado y su leche , seguro después de comer se duerme en su cajita (Kazuki le había arreglado una cajita de cartón con unas sabanas y colchas viejas a modo de cama para que durmiera , lo tiene consentido XXD)

-bueno , eso mientras no haga destrozos

-no creo , no vamos a tardar mucho …

-adiós gatito , pórtate bien regresaremos mas tarde –Kazuki se despido del felino quien solo ronroneaba y se acariciaba en sus piernas

-¿nos vamos?

-si , ya le deje todo listo al gato

cerrando la puerta y gatito trato de salirse tras Kazuki , pero no lográndolo se quedo sentadito en la entrada , empezó a maullar muy bajito y se acostó en el suelo , en todo su largo (que no era mucho , aun esta pequeño) y al rato se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto la pareja llegaba a un restaurante de comida italiana .

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido , pues era día viernes en la noche y la mayoría de gente salía a comer fuera, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho problema en encontrar una mesa

-allá hay una iré apartarla - Kazuki se sentó rápidamente para que no les quitaran la mesa , ya que esta estaba en un buen lugar cerca al ventanal donde se veía toda la cuidad nocturna (están en un segundo piso) .

-vaya encontramos una bonita mesa –Juubei se sentó a su lado , Kazuki estaba despampanante y risueño , le veía con sus grades ojos caobas y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas

-estas realmente lindo esta noche , no puedo evitar decírtelo , parece un sueño estar aquí contigo –Juubei se puso colorado a mas no poder y se perdió en el adorno de la mesa, el pimentero y el salero que estaba frente a el .

-gracias Juubei, tu también estas muy apuesto .. me da gusto que pudiéramos salir un rato –le dijo igual de apenado , tomo su mano por debajo del mantel , ante el contacto los dos se pusieron rojos

-sus menus –un camarero les llevo los menus a la mesa

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-déjame ver… hay muchas opciones y todo suena delicioso –dijo Kazuki repasando su carta atentamente

-es verdad .. sabes creo que pediré una pizza Hawaina personal

-suena bien , yo quiero una lasgana al forno ¿esta bien?

-por supuesto lo que quieras , allí viene el mesero le pediré nuestros platillos

-Sr.

-¿si , puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto el mesero con traje de frac y corbatín rojo ,el cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás , un bigote muy fino , era alto y delgado , saco una libretita para apuntar los pedidos

-una pizza Hawaina personal y una lasgana al forno

-entendido ¿Qué desean para beber?

-¿que pedimos?..

-Juubei .. ¿esta bien si pedimos un vino blanco? -dijo Kazuki mientras repasaba la sección de bebidas en la parte de atrás de la carta .

-buena idea , me parece bien , tráiganos una botella de vino blanco

-entendido , en un momento les traigo su orden –el mesero se alejo de la mesa y se fue por sus ordenes

-gracias Juubei esta noche será muy especial .. gracias por traerme aquí

-descuida , no es de todos los días , en verdad tenia ganas de que nos diéramos un gusto jejejeje .. –le dijo mientras le sonreía amable y un poco tímido -sabes estaba viendo .. que nunca te quitas la sortija de tu dedo (revisar fic "El anillo") –dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya estrechándola suavemente y luego darle un beso en el dorso , Kazuki sentía que estaba henchido de felicidad , las mejillas extremadamente coloradas , le sonrió

-claro que no me la quitaría por nada del mundo , la tendré puesta por siempre –beso la sortija con gran amor , Juubei se sonrojo mucho y vio su propia sortija en su dedo

-¿tu tampoco te la quitas verdad?-le dijo el Fuuchoin con una mirada soñadora y tímida

-nunca me la quitaría , amor me acompañara por siempre , esta sortija y mi dedo son inseparables .. significa .. tanto –Juubei se sintió nervioso , sentía que era cursi pero tenia que decirlo

-… -Kazuki le veía expectante con una mirada llena de adoración , el rubor en sus mejillas incrementándose a cada segundo y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-esta sortija es prueba de nuestro amor .. y por eso permanece en mi mano para siempre , como símbolo de lo que siento por ti –bajo la mirada apenado tenia ganas de tirarsele encima a Kazuki , besarlo por todas partes , quitarle la ropa lentamente y … -meneo la cabeza , la cara enrojecida a mas no poder , se contenía sus insititos y necesidades ante las "dichosos" convencionalismos sociales … "?que pensaría la gente si hago esto en publico? "

-Kazuki … yo .. ven acércate un poco ..-Juubei halo la silla en donde estaba sentado Kazuki y lo abrazo necesitadamente , por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en los labios , beso que quería profundizar deliciosamente cuando llego el mesero con la comida

-sus ordenes .. ¿quiere que le destape el vino?-las pastas venían humeantes de lo calientes que estaban y en contraste la botella de vino estaba sumergida en una pequeña y elegante cubetita con hielo, el vidrio de la botella estaba empañado en sudor , por lo frió .

-si por favor

El mesero descorcho la botella con un "POC" algo ruidoso y sirvió las dos primera copas

-buen provecho –se alejo con esa misma elegancia con que hacia todo, dejando de nuevo a solas a la pareja

-Kazuki hagamos un brindis .. –propuso Juubei levantando su copa

-por que estamos juntos en esta noche –dijeron al unísono , topando sus copas en un agradable sonido de cristal .

-salud

-salud

Kazuki olio la bebida elegantemente sonriendo ante el delicioso aroma , y luego topando sus labios a la copa , sorbió el primer trago , con refinada elegancia degustándolo como su fuese un gran catador con gran placer , perdiéndose en su suave y fino sabor , Juubei por su parte no se perdió detalle de aquella "sugerente y sensual" degustación aunque fingió estar concentrado en su propia copa de vino

-delicioso , su sabor es tan suave-Kazuki estaba feliz dejándose llevar por el agradable sabor de aquella refinada bebida

-en verdad es un delicioso vino –Juubei también lo probo aunque le bastaría con ver la expresión del Fuuchoin para jurar que era el vino mas maravilloso del mundo , sin siquiera haberlo probado

-¿Qué tal tu pizza hawaina?

-esta muy buena , me encanta los trozos de piña ¿Qué tal tu lasgana al forno?

-esta muy bien ¿quieres probar?-Kazuki le paso un poco en el tenedor y se lo dio en la boca –Juubei acepto gusto el bocadito que le daba su koi , en verdad estaba muy buena , el queso se derretía en su boca delicadamente .

-hn .. muy buena , quieres un trocito de pizza

-si .. –Juubei hizo lo mismo y le paso un trocito de pizza hawaiana que Kazuki tomo entre sus dientes para luego concentrarse en su sabor exótico y caribeño.

-hmmmm ..

-en verdad que esta delicioso –Kazuki le sonreía con una carita tan suculenta que Juubei sentía que le explotaría el corazón .. trato de tranquilizarse .. auque tenia ganas de llevarse a Kazuki para el baño y satisfacer cierta necesidad muy primaria que no le dejaba ni pensar , pero el solo pensar que se podrían darse cuenta y que seria todo un alboroto lo hizo desistir de su idea .

Kazuki termino su lasgana de lo mas tranquilo , Juubei también se concentro en su pizza que devoró con gran hambre , cuando los dos habían terminado se quedaron degustando las últimas dos copas de vino (ni creáis que se acabaron una botellota, de hecho el vino era pequeño XXD )

-gracias por la comida , estuvo todo delicioso –Kazuki estaba complacido y sonriente .. Juubei solo quería irse a casa pronto para poder terminar con algo pendiente .. aunque bien podría irse al baño el solo y encargarse de cierto problema que lo tenia incomodo , pero no seria justo estaba casi seguro , que Kazuki estaba igual , aunque hacia un rato intento confirmarlo botando su tenedor a propósito bajo la mesa y así husmear bajo el mantel la entrepierna de Kazuki pero para mala suerte no se veía nada , pues el suéter que llevaba era tan largo que le tapaba el panorama ,además de que tenia las piernas cruzadas , pero por otro lado Kazuki daba otro tipo de indicios se ponía muy sonrojado(mas de lo normal) y se reía nerviosamente cuando estaba en ese estado , así que por eso dedujo que estaban en las mismas condiciones .

-ahh de verdad que noche tan linda –Kazuki dejo escapar un suspiro de lo mas hondo de su alma , parecía desinflarse en ese suspiro , mientras miraba por la ventana nerviosamente y se abanicaba el rostro colorado con una servilleta

-Mesero , la cuenta por favor –Juubei llamo al mismo sujeto que los había atendido antes ..

-la cuenta .. enseguida se la traigo señor –se fue con los platos sucios y la botella vacía

-voy .. al baño, ya vuelvo –Kazuki le susurro muy bajo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-¿al baño?-Juubei le tomo la mano ..

-¿que pasa? .. –Kazuki se sonrojo levemente y se volvió a sentar

-yo también quiero ir .. solo que traigan la cuenta y vamos los dos

-pero .. no creo que pueda entrar al baño de caballeros vestido así –le susurro al oído

-cierto, ¿pensabas entrar al de damas? –Juubei se sintió muy frustrado

-sino hay mas remedio , pues si –Kazuki afirmo con su cabeza se puso mas rojo aun

-su cuenta señor –en eso volvió el mesero con un azafatito con la factura y un par de dulces de menta

Juubei se olvido del asunto del baño y eso .. cuando vio la exorbitante cantidad que apareció en el papel , superaba a la cuenta que el había hecho mentalmente cuando pidieron los menus .

-¡cielos! –exclamo por lo bajo

-Juubei .. ¿sucede algo?

-no .. no es nada –Juubei palideció del susto , la cuenta estaba algo costosa , seguramente el vino era lo mas costoso

-Juubei , ¿quieres que te ponga la mitad? –le preguntó el Fuuchoin al percatarse del gesto que había puesto su compañero al ver el papel

-no , no de ninguna manera , yo dije que te invitaba .. yo pago –dijo negando rotundamente con la cabeza

-pero ..

-nada de eso , yo lo pagare , tranquilo, si me alcanza –le dijo sonriéndole para serenarlo , saco su billetera y puso el dinero en el azafatito , incluso logro ajustar a puras penas una propina medio decente para el pobre mesero

-señor ..

-aquí esta .. muchas gracias

-por nada ,esperamos que vuelvan

El mesero se retiro revisando su propina , mientras Kazuki se llevo el dulce de menta a la boca

-¿de verdad no quieres que te de la mitad de lo que gastaste? -pregunto insistente

-de ninguna manera yo te invite y eso significa que yo pago , ya no te preocupes por eso ¿nos vamos?

-solo que .. –Kazuki movía las piernas nerviosamente -de verdad necesito ir al baño-no paraba de mover sus pies impaciente debajo de la mesa

-pero .. ya vamos de salida .. cuando lleguemos al apartamento….-Juubie se sintió abochornar rápidamente por el calor que se fue a sus mejillas y orejas ,Kazuki también reaccionó un poco azareado ante la sugerencia

–lo se .. pero no creo llegar a la casa .. pues no .. es para "eso" .. es solo que bebí mucho vino –dijo sonrosándose de nueva cuenta

-oh , si claro ve , disculpa –Kazuki se fue para el baño y Juubei se quedo haciendo las cuentas .. "bueno .. no es de todos los días" se dijo para consolarse

Al rato regreso Kazuki bastante mas aliviado , Juubei comprobó que efectivamente no había ido a "eso" que el creyó .. pues no tardo mucho.

-ya

-nos vamos .. ya esta haciéndose noche

-es verdad.. ¿no vas a entrar al baño?

-no ., estoy bien .. .ya se me paso un poco

-disculpa si no me percaté de eso antes –Kazuki se disculpo en voz baja muy apenado

-na.. tranquilo ,vamos a casa –le tomo de la mano dulcemente y salieron del restaurante a pocas cuadras tomaron un taxi

**

-al fin en casa .. muchas gracias por esta noche .. la pase muy bien y la comida estuvo exquisita –le agradeció Kazuki mientras se abrazaba dulcemente a su pareja

-por nada .. me alegra mucho que la pasaras bien , disculpa si te incomode con mis locuras y perversiones –se disculpo tímidamente el Kakei mientras depositaba un beso en frente de Kazuki

-no tranquilo .. no pasa nada ..

Iban de lo mas felices y melosos , cuando al abrir la puerta se encontraron con tremendo alboroto , el gatito había hecho todo un desastre .. habían huellitas de leche por todo el piso , el concentrado estaba tirado por todas partes .. los cojines del sofá , estaba rasguñados y deshilados , y las patas del ropero estaba rasguñadas (las uso para afilarse las garras XXD) y la alfombra parecía húmeda por algo que no mencionare en publico pero que tenia relación con las necesidades escatológicas de un mamífero , felino .. y para terminar un adorno de cerámica que les habían regalado .. y que ponían sobre el televisor , ahora estaba en el suelo hecho picadillo .

-ESE GATO!!!!-Juubei localizo al responsable picaron bien dormido sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia

-el gatito , hizo de las suyas en lo que nos fuimos , y eso que no tardamos mucho –Kazuki comenzó como pudo a recoger todo , pues se dio cuenta que Juubei no estaba nada feliz con las nuevas travesuras del minino

-ESTE GATO SE VA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –Juubei tomo al gatito y ya tenia toda la intención de sacarlo a la calle , cuando Kazuki lo abrazo por la espalda

-no amor , no podemos abandonarlo después de que lo encontramos y lo cuidamos .. dale otra oportunidad , solo hay que ensañarle buen comportamiento .. anda amor -..Kazuki le daba besitos y se pegaba mucho al cuerpo de Juubei, quien se había puesto muy rojo , Kazuki le coqueteaba tímidamente para convencerlo de que no sacara al gato.

-¿enseñarle buen comportamiento? .. ¿ y tu crees que este salvaje va a cooperar?-Juubei tenia al gato agarrado de mala gana , y el felino no parecía nada a gusto con esa pose de "fuera de aquí" y ya estaba listo para atacar a su agresor tenia las uñas y colmillitos listos

-no , gatito , no tienes que atacar a Juubei , y además el tiene razón necesitas comportarte -esta vez era Kazuki el que se puso rudo , tomo al minino en sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle con clama pero firmeza a la vez-si quieres quedarte con nosotros deberás seguir nuestras reglas .. no mas desorden ni travesuras , no subirse a la cama , tus necesidades en la caja de arena que te puse del otro lado , no subirse a los muebles y por sobre todas las cosas quiero que te portes bien con Juubei .. no mas rasguños ni mordidas .. ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te comportaras como se debe?

El gatito permanecía inmóvil sus ojos verde y celeste observando atentamente a Kazuki como si entendiera todo lo que le decía , movía sus orejas inquietas y luego comenzó a lamer la mano de Kazuki con mucha sumisión

-solo a ti te hace caso-se quejo Juubei indignado

-pues no se si habrá entendido , pero .. a mi me parece que al menos si se escarmentó un poco

-eso espero

-YA SE !!! Tengo en nombre justo para este gatito-dijo Kazuki maravillado , acariciando su cabecita mientras el felino en miniatura ronroneaba complacido

-¿si , como le pondrás?-Juubei se acerco con curiosidad , el gato solo se pego mas a Kazuki y siguió lamiendo sus dedos

-se llamara Deimos* …-Kaziki levanto al gatito en sus brazos y lo elevo a su pecho a modo de abrazo , gesto que en realidad pareció agradar mucho al gatito

-¿Deimos? ¿de donde sacaste eso?-Juubei estaba medio divertido por la ocurrencia de su pareja , pero a decir verdad el nombre sonaba bien

-si , no es lindo , Deimos es una de las lunas de Marte .. junto con Phobos , una significa "valentía" mientras la otra significa "temor "..

-¿entonces crees .. que el gato es valiente?-¬¬U

-Si , creo que lo es , sobrevivió al ataque de aquello gatos callejeros y a la intensa lluvia en la que lo encontré , sobrevivió por que es un animalito muy fuerte y valiente .. además creo que Deimos se comportara mejor de ahora en adelante, verdad-le dijo esto al gatito mientras le sonreía amable , el gatito estaba mas que complacido en los brazos de Kaziki y Juubei sintió una cosa parecida a los celos

-"tonto gato " ¬¬#

-¿te gusta tu nuevo nombre , Deimos?-Kazuki acariciaba al gatito y lo acunaba en sus brazos , el gato por su parte solo veía de reojo al maestro de las agujas como diciendo "yo gane"

-Kazuki.. Kazuki.. amor .. no te estas olvidando de algo … -Juubei hablaba bajito y suplicante pero el Fuchoin estaba mas que entretenido con el peludo amigo "Deimos"

Kazuki estaba feliz sentadito en el sofá con el minino en sus brazos haciéndole cariños y mimos

-Deimos, Deimos , Deimos –cantaba el adorable hilandero

-no te estas olvidando de algo .. algo como .. que … tu y yo .. en la cama de nuestro cuarto .. .cielo ..cariño … corazón… amor .. ¡OYE ESTOY AQUÍ! XXD

-miau!!!!

**Owari**

*nekko : significa gato en japonés .. así que Juubei , dejo claro que el pobrecito gato es un "gato demonio" .

*En realidad "phobos" y "Deimos" (únicos dos satélites que orbitan el planeta rojo) si están representados como dioses menores en la mitología griega , Phobos , de donde proviene el vocablo :"_**phobia"**_ o fobia era un dios malo que infundía miedo en los hombres y los hacia temer a diversas cosas .Ej: la aracnofobia ., miedo a las arañas, existen muchos miedos que estudian los psicólogos, todos los temores tienen la terminación "fobia" , Mientras por otro lado el dios Deimos era su opuesto y el daba coraje y valentía a los héroes para enfrentar sus miedos , haciéndolos fuertes e invencibles .

**Pues bien espero les haya gustado y se hayan reído mucho , no se pierdan mas extraños y locos fics , donde verán como les va a nuestra linda y adorable parejita con "Deimos" mas que todo …?como Juubei supera sus celos hacia Deimos? quien parece bien prendido del hilandero ..jajaja nos vemos , cuidense y hasta pronto.. chao!!!**

**Saludos a **_**Andygalandrim , elemental rose**_** gracias por leer amigas cuídense mucho besos .. hasta la prox.**

**n_n**


	3. baka nekko

**Hola que tal? , las aventuras de Kazuki y Juubei junto al gato Deímos continúan , cada vez mas descabelladas e inoportuno , ¿será un lindo gatito o un demonio enviado del infierno para atormentar al pobre Juubei ? Jejej lean el 3er capi. ¿podrán Deimos y Juubei llevársela bien? Jejejej lean y diviértanse y no olviden la formula mágica : **

**A mayor cantidad de reviews = actualizaciones mas rápidas .. no lo olviden **

**Nota : ** Yaoi , lime . OCP

**Disclaimer**: ¿de casualidad alguien ve mi nombre en los Disclaimer ¿no verdad? , Si fuera así , necesitan anteojos .. o al menos que Klover-chan tenga mucho en común con Yuya Aoki o Rando Ayamine en realidad no , en fin eso significa que Get Backers no me pertenece TxT por gracia de Dios o del demonio .. en fin .. sin mas que agregar al fic .

**3.**

**Baka Nekko**

Era un día realmente frió , Juubei regresaba de la fortaleza a su apartamento cómodo y tibio , para acompañarse de un café caliente y humeante , junto a Kazuki cubiertos hasta la barbilla en las sabanas tibias de la cama , muy , pero muy pegado al cuerpo calido del Fuchoin .

Solo imaginarse tan sublime y ,maravillosa imagen lo hizo apresurar el paso , el frió estaba tan terrible que perforaba los huesos , una ventisca helada , y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a vestir de blanco la cuidad de Shinjuku.

-Rayos pero que frió tan desventurado –se abrigo mas con la bufanda que llevaba en su cuello y se subió el zipper del la chumpa los mas alto que se podía hasta la barbilla.

Sus pies se hundían en la capa de nieve que cada vez se hacia mas espesa y gruesa , capa tras capa .Juubei nunca había sentido el camino a casa tan largo como ese día , y en especial cuando se tenia mas urgencia por llegar .

Por fin estuvo frete a la puerta de su pequeño pero confortante apartamento , abrió despacio , y entro quitándose el abrigo cubierto de escarcha , se quito los zapatos , sentía los pies tan helados como paletas de hielo.

Muy sigilosamente se acerco al dormitorio , y se encontró con la escena mas perfecta y provocativa de todas , Kazuki estaba dormido en la cama , el cabello suelto y húmedo al parecer se acababa de bañar , tenia puesta su habitual camisa beige estraple , se entretuvo contemplando la bella imagen , se enfoco en el angélico rostro del Fuchoin , era tan bello , sus labios entre abiertos justo como para devorarlos en un beso profundo y salvaje , sus bellísimo ojos caobas , cubiertos por sus parpados , vueltas pestañas elegantes y largas , adornaban sus ojos. Se veía muy apacible en medio de un sueño profundo , bajo su mirada para continuar el recorrido , y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Kazuki no tenia puesto sus pantalones , la camisa le cubría solo hasta las caderas , Juubei abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a preguntarse si tendría puesta ropa interior pues no parecía haber nada cubriendo su redonda y bella .. este ¿retaguardia? ..

A Juubei se le subieron todos los colores a la cara , y casi de inmediato se le paso el frió y sintió un agradable calor subiéndole al rostro concentrándosele en las mejillas y las orejas .

Kazuki estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se había percatado que Juubei estaba en la habitación parado frente a la cama estático contemplándolo sin parpadear y casi sin respirar , con el corazón latiéndole a mi por hora , no podía parar de verle , de pies a cabeza , su bello cuerpo lo llamaba a que estuvieran juntos y compartieran calidez .

Se apresuro a quitarse los pantalones lentamente los acomodo lo mejor que pudo en una silla que estaba cerca , se quedo solo en camisa , y solo por que aun había suficiente frió en el ambiente como para desudarse por completo, tampoco quería resfriarse a continuación extendió un edredón grande que tenían en el closet y se deshizo de sus boxers para delicadamente , para no despertar a Kazuki ,se fue recostando a su lado , estaba excitado y ansioso , coloco una mano muy suavemente en las caderas de Kazuki a manera de suave y delicada nalgada , estaba muy tibio , extendió la sabana para cubrirse debajo de ella y abrazarse fuerte al cuerpo del hilandero , colmarlo de besos y caricias y hacerle el amor lánguidamente , en esos deliciosos y placenteros pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto ,descubrió a un tercero en la cama .

Un par de ojos muy extraños uno verde fosforescente y otro celeste brillante lo veían amenazante , un par de orejas puntiagudas , y una cola parada y erizada .

Al siguiente momento Deimos ,quien dormía bien cómodo al lado de Kazuki ,se le había lanzado encima cual fiera salvaje y lo mordía y los rasguñaba sin dar tregua ,inmisericordemente Kazuki se despertó sobresaltado por los gritos y maullidos feroces .

-DEIMOS!!!! QUIETO!!! –Separaro al duo de peleoneros y Kazuki tomo en sus brazos aun muy molesto gatito quien aun le gruñía a un pobre Juubei maltratado y aruñado

-MALDITO GATO!!!! OTRA VEZ LO MISMO , KAZUKI DESASTE DE ESE ANIMAL , YA ME TIENE HARTO!!!!

-DEIMOS , MALO PARA AFUERA , -le pego suavemente en el trasero con una sandalia , y lo echó fuera de la habitación , el gatito se quedo maullando lastimeramente , protestando por el exilio.

-Juubei , lo siento , no me di cuenta que habías vuelto , me quede dormido , hubiera sacado a Deimos , para que no te lastimara

-BAKA NEKKO!! YA NO AGUANTO ESE GATO , REGALASELO A ALGUIEN , MIRA COMO ME TIENE

-si , lo lamento de verdad no se por que al gatito no le simpatizas

-como voy a saberlo , esta loco , no se que demonios le pasa a ese animal

-de verdad lo siento cielo , lo reprenderé para que no te haga eso … -Kazuki estaba apenado por el incidente , ahora Juubei estaba molestó y lastimado, saco el botiquín de nuevo y curo sus heridas con alcohol , y pomada curativa , luego cubrió los rasguños mas pronunciados con venditas.

-va a quedarme un montón de cicatrices , pensaran que salí de la penitenciaria o algo así –se quejaba mientras gruñía molesto , pues le había quedado ardiendo las ,lastimaduras .

-sabes no quería hacerlo pero si sigue así de salvaje si tendremos que regalarlo, aunque dudo que alguien quiera gatos

-no se, auch, aun me arde –Juubie se quejaba pues Kazuki limpiaba los rasguños de su ante brazo con un algodón con alcohol , tenia una herida algo larga y profunda parecía que el felino le había hincado los colmillos justo allí

-ahh , no se ya pensaremos que hacer con el .

-¿como te fue con Macubex?

-lo de siempre, control de los pisos bajos y detención de intrusos , descargo un nuevo programa de vigilancia discreta , además de un montón de artefactos instalados para vigilar cada rincón todo los pisos bajos

-ya veo .. viniste temprano

-si , esta haciendo mucho frió , sobre todo la fortaleza se pone como un congelador

-por cierto –Juubei se sonroso un poco estaba ,decidido a no abandonar sus iniciales propósito por culpa de un gato enloquecido

-¿si?

-¿por que estas sin pantalones .. y sin boxers?-Juubei bajo su mirada rápidamente solo para ver de reojo la parte baja de Kazuki

-ahh .. pues este .. –de inmediato las mejillas de Kazuki se pusieron color carmesí y se puso algo nervioso , tratando de halarse mas la camisa para que no se viera nada indebido .

-ahh ..?dime? –Juubei decidió olvidarse de sus lastimaduras por un momento para acercársele mas, de una manera provocativa y seductora que hizo sonrojar a Kazuki mas pronunciadamente

-Yo.. este .. te estaba esperando .. y pues … me quede dormido

-¿me estabas esperando sin ropa interior? Que interesante –le dijo de manera divertida

-jeje, bueno yo tenia en mente … algunas actividades para un día de frío , para darnos calor –a ese punto la cara de Kazuki parecía un semáforo en rojo.

-jejeje , bueno sabes, perdonaré al estupido gato esta vez … a cambio de que .. bueno tu sabes .. que me acompañes un rato en la cama para realizar esas actividades que me dices

-jejeje , ¡si!-Kazuki no pudo disimular su contento y se puso aun mas rojo - ¿de verdad aun tienes ganas?-pregunto luego tímidamente para que no fuera tan notorio lo mucho que estaba necesitado ,mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos

-claro que tengo ganas , todo el tiempo tengo ganas –Juubei se hecho a reír nerviosamente con toda la cara sonrosada

-jajajaja , por cierto con que razón tu también estas sin pantalones –observó el Fuchoin con cara divertida

-ah bueno eso fue por que .. antes de que Deimos interrumpiera… –dijo medio molesto por recordar lo sucedido pero lo dejo pasar para acercársele mas a su Kazuki

En la puerta el gato rasguñaba colérico al verse fuera de la habitación , rasguñaba con fuerzas toda la puerta , hasta casi quedarse sin uñas , maullando molesto , el animalito hubiera querido ser fantasma y atravesar la pared , pero al ver que no le abrían tuvo que resignarse a quedarse sentadito en la entrada esperado a que abrieran tarde o temprano tenían que salir de de allí , se hizo un ovillo , pues tenia frió y se quedo dormido en la puerta .

Dentro de la habitación , la pareja al fin estaba en paz bajo las sabanas , en dulces toqueteos y besos , que continuaron toda , la tarde y noche y en la que se demostraron todo lo que sentían uno por el otro en el mas sublime ritual de amor , por su lado Deimos tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el sillón de la sala .

Kazuki y Juubei descubrieron lo bien que se podía estar aun en un clima muy frío , pues siempre allanarían la manera de estar calidos y muy juntos .

**Owari . **

Pues bien esta fue otra alucinante locura .. Demios sigue siendo salvaje con Juubei pero a veces lleva las de perder .. jejeje espero les haya gustado , hasta la próxima .

Chao!!!


	4. ya es demasiado

**Y la aventuras con el gatito maniático siguen .. jeje gracias por sus reviews , y por seguir esta loca historia de mascotas desquiciadas XXD , espero les este gustando y la pasen bien … este es el 4to capi .. no olviden la fórmula mágica : a mas reviews = actualizaciones mas rápidas .. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pretende .. a menos que me llamara Yuya Aoki o Rando Ayamine y como no me llamo así .. pues lastima .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por satisfacer mis ganas de escribir locuras y por que no tengo nada bueno que hacer en las noches de insomnio .. en fin .. que la pasen bien

**4.**

**¡Ya es demasiado!!**

Después de sacar a Deimos de la habitación , la pareja al fin pudo estar tranquila y dedicarse a sus "asuntos " en paz, ya que le pequeño felino maniático , se había quedado dormido en la entrada , cansado de tanto rasguñar la puerta .

Kazuki y Juaubei se habían quedado profundamente dormidos , pero la noche estaba aun mas fría y por la ventana se veía la nieve caer , Kazuki se levanto al baño y luego busco las batas de ambos en el guardarropas , pasándole a Juubei la suya quien se la puso medio dormido y luego de abrigarse un poco mas , por que no era conveniente dormido desnudo en esa época , se metió a la cama de nuevo para pegarse mas a Juubei y quedar de nuevo calientito con las sabanas y los edredones hasta el cuello , pero no tuvo el cuidado de cerrar bien la puerta ,y cierta mascota tenia también frío y su instinto de supervivencia le exigía buscar fuentes de calor para pasar la noche .

La noche trascurrió serena , de vez en cuando Juubei roncaba un poco , Kazuki lo movía para que se volteara , le daba un suave beso en la boca y se volvían a dormir . Todo estaba silencioso excepto por algún crujido de muebles viejos que se contraían por el frío , el goteo de algun grifo en el baño , o el cantar de algún grillo escondido , que huía de la helada de afuera .

**

La mañana llego pronto para mala suerte de la pareja que dormía muy, muy cómoda en la tibia cama , la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de vitrales de colores que adornaba la habitación (ver fic : "remodelando" )

De pronto Kazuki sintió algo muy calido y ¿peludo? cerca de su pierna ,pero no le presto atención pues solo quería seguir durmiendo un poco mas , se abrazo de nuevo a Juubei buscando sus labios para darle un suave beso , lo busco con los ojos cerrados y cuando pensó haberle encontrado , sintió una suave lengua lamiendo su boca , le pareció tan sensual y tentador que se dispuso a devolver el beso de lenguas que "Juubei" había iniciado , reía suavecito divertido ..

-Juubei .. huy , pensé que estabas dormido –Kazuki se había sonrojado por lo sensual y atrevido de ese ultimo beso , pero esa ultima "lametada" le pareció un poco ¿áspera?

Abrió sus ojos y no se encontró con lo bellos ojos azul –grisáceos de Juubei sino con uno ojo verde olivo y uno celeste cielo , que lo veían atento , Deimos estaba en cama , y se relamía complacido , Kazuki no podía creer lo que había sucedido

-bese.. bese .. a un gato –puso una cara entre de sorpresa y de un poco de asco , pero Deímos en su lugar parecía feliz y no dejaba de relamerse los bigotes

-Kazuki .. ¿de que hablas? . Si estaba dormido , hasta que me hablaste cielo –Juubei balbuceaba , pero cuando se volteo , dispuesto a darle un suave beso a Kazuki se encontró con una cosa peluda blanca con gris ..

-AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH EL GATO!!!!

-Deimos baja de la cama

Tras un montón de regaños , maullidos y golpes , fallidos , pero golpes después de todo por parte de un molesto Juubei quien bajo a Deimos de la cama a las malas , este salio corriendo salvajemente fuera de la habitación , dejando a la pobre pareja entre un nudo de sabanas, una cama deshecha y con cara de pocos amigos

-TU GATO SE METIO A LA CAMA CON TODAS SUS PULGAS ..

-seguro olvide cerrar la puerta del cuarto anoche que fui al baño –se disculpo temeroso de ver lo molesto que estaba Juubei por encontrarse el felino en la cama

-Rayos!!! Una cosa mas que haga ese animal y se va olvidando de quedarse aquí , le buscaremos un dueño –dijo enojado mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba sus sandalias

-¿quieres regalar a Deimos?-Kazuki puso cara de preocupación y ojitos de suplica , ese rostro enterneció tanto a Juubei que se le fue todo el color a la cara

-bueno solo si sigue comportándose mal –dijo calmando su tono molesto pues aunque lo estaba con esa bola de pelos .. no lo estaba con su Kazuki , se le acerco lentamente listo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios pero Kazuki le aparto suavemente de si , con un delicado y sutil empujoncito.

-¿que pasa?-Juubei le vio interrogativamente -¿no quieres un beso?- le pregunto en tono sensual , viendo hacia un lado a la vez que ambos se ponían al rojo vivo

-claro que quiero .. pero .. iré a lavarme los dientes primero –dijo mientras se cubría la boca delicadamente con su mano derecha , un suave sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas

-no tienes que hacerlo .. que no te de pena , tu besos siempre son deliciosos y frescos como la mañana –le dijo el Kakei tomándolo de la mano , mientras se azareaba de sus palabras .. no era la primera vez que le rogaba por un beso , pero de inmediato su cara se tiño de rojo

-no es por eso que piensas , es que hoy por la mañana creo que bese a Deimos por error , pensé que eras tu quien me daba un beso de lengua –dijo poniéndose colorado a mas no poder

-¡!!QUE!!! BESATE A UN GATO PULGUIENTO Y SUCIO!!!! AGGGGHHH ESE GATO ESTA VEZ SI ME LAS PAGA

A Kazuki no le dio tiempo a mas explicaciones , pues Juubei salio corriendo como un energúmeno listo para darle un buen castigo a Deimos con la escoba , siguieron ruidos de cosas rotas en piso , maullidos , gritos de cosas como "baka nekko" .. Y Kazuki solo sonrío divertido

-¿no estarás celosos de un gatito verdad? –las mejillas aun las tenia muy rojas y por alguna razón el pensar que Juubei sentía celos por el le hacia hormiguear el cuerpo y sentir la cara mas calida de lo normal

-NADIE BESA A KAZUKI MAS QUE YO ENTEDISTE GATO DEPRAVADO , PERVERTIDO

-Creo que si se puede estar celoso de gato después de todo –Kazuki solo se fue resignado al baño a lavarse la boca con mucha pasta dental y enjuague bucal ..

**continuara … **

**Owari .. jojojojo .. este gato si que tiene algo con Kazuki .. pobre Juubei , enternece si Deimos se va o se queda en el siguiente capi , gracias por sus reviews cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiete capi n_n **


	5. desde el punto de vista de un gatito

**Y la aventuras con el gatito maniático siguen .. jeje gracias por sus reviews , y por seguir esta loca historia de mascotas desquiciadas XXD , espero les este gustando y la pasen bien … este es el 5to capi .. no olviden la fórmula mágica : a mas reviews = actualizaciones mas rápidas .. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece .. a menos que me llamara Yuya Aoki o Rando Ayamine y como no me llamo así .. pues lastima .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por satisfacer mis ganas de escribir locuras y por que no tengo nada bueno que hacer en las noches de insomnio .. en fin .. que la pasen bien

**5. Desde el punto de vista de un gato .**

_**Deimos's Pov **_

Tuve buena suerte de que me encontrara esa noche .. no se que hubiera sido de mi probablemente hubiese muerto del frío , del hambre y de los golpes que me habían dado , pero de pronto aprecio ese ser maravilloso , como un ángel enviado ala tierra , me perdí por completo en su sonrisa y me deje llevar en sus brazos , sus ojos caobas desprendían una pureza y una amabilidad que creí imposible en los humanos quienes solo saben ser egoístas , pera esta persona no era egoísta , al contrario era dulce , amable y me salvo la vida .

Siempre que entro al dormitorio siento con fuerza su aroma , no se bien a lo que hule pero es delicioso ,suave y delicado , diferente a lo que huelen el resto de gente .. huele maravilloso , se desprende un suave perfume de su cuerpo , de su cabello , de sus ropas , de todo su ser y de cada cosa que toca .

Cuando el otro sujeto con el que convive me regaña el siempre me protege y se excusa por mi , me toma en sus angélicos, brazos y me carga cerca de su pecho donde escucho el latir de su corazón suave y acompasado , me molesta que ese latido se agite cuando esa otra persona se le acerca y le habla .

Y por las mañanas es el único que se levanta a darme mi desayuno , servirme concentrado para gato en mi platito , así como la leche caliente , el único que cambia la arena de mi caja , por que el otro chico , siempre hace cara de asco tamaño mundial .. , el único quien me arropaba en la noche y me deja dormir en el sofá , el que me acaricia las orejitas y me baña los sábados y no con agua fría como siempre sugiere el otro sujeto , sino con agua tibia y shampoo para luego secarme con la secadora en modalidad tibia .Pero no solo es amble en su trato , sino que es amble en todo lo que hace: cuando dice mi nombre lo hace con suavidad y dulzura no un "baka nekko" abusivo , sino que a veces agregaba un "mi gatito" , lleno de ternura y cada silaba que pronunciaba sus labios es melodiosa .

Cuando lo veo venir , me le acerco sumisamente , me estrego en sus piernas , y lo hago agacharse para luego lamer el delicado dorso de su mano , delgada , y blanca , su piel es muy suave y tiene un sabor especial , lo lamo en cada dedo , con mi áspera lengüita y ríe primorosamente divertido alegre , me gano así una caricia suave en mi cabecita peluda y ronroneo de placer, al hacer esto muchas veces logro que me cargue cerca de su rostro y aprovecho para lamer sus tibias mejillas con mi lengua , se ríe aun mas , parece tener cosquillas , el chico de cabello corto siempre hace una mueca , esta celoso .

Si no fuera por este ser humano , seguro ya me habría ido de allí soy una gatito callejero y me gusta mi libertad pero no me iré de aquí , estoy feliz al lado de mi nuevo dueño por que es una persona especial , como hay pocas

Además ya tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de probar su boca , alguna vez pensé que todos los humanos debían tener un sabor por de más desagradable ,pero cuando aquella maravillosa mañana cuando lamí su boca , sentí que su saliva era deliciosa y sabia muy bien .. definitivamente es adictivo , así que debería probar otra vez .. quizás lo intento en otra oportunidad cuando tenga su rostro lo suficientemente al alcance , se siente muy bien rozar mis bigotes a su cariz de botina de rosa , y verle despertar , y abrir los ojos chocolates lentamente . Además de que es el único que juega con migo , me presta esos hermosos cascabeles que tanto me llaman la atención y que penden elegantemente de su cabellos , me los presta para jugar , cuando escucho el tintineo se que bien que se acerca y me apresuro para mover mi cola y ronronear y así convencerle que me haga cosquillas en la pancita o que juegue con migo con un ovillo de lana o con la pelota , por que el también me compra juguetes , me compro unas pelotitas de plástico de todos lo colores para jugar , me compro muñequitos de felpa para que muerda aunque siempre me pone de condición de que no moleste al otro chico , pero que quiere que haga si es un amargado y encima de eso se sopaza contigo : te besa , te abraza y no se que mas cosas cuando se encierra contigo en el cuarto y no me dejan entrar , no me gusta que haga eso .

Pero bueno aun así me perdonas todas las travesuras , y las cosas que a veces rompo sin querer, eres muy bueno , y por eso yo le demostrare a ese sujeto quien ganara aquí , yo puedo ser también un gatito muy persistente .

_**Fin de Deimos's pov **_

_**Owari **_

Bueno este capi estuvo cortito , pero ahora ya sabes que pasa por la cabeza de este felino .. Jujuy y si que esta prendido de Kazuki .. jajaja espero les haya gustado y no se pierdan los siguientes capis que estarán muy buenos y será la definitiva si Deimos se queda con Kazuku y Juubei o queda de patitas en la calle por celoso ..

Pues bien ahora a los reviews

**Darkii-chan: **Hola que tal? Oye muchas gracias por el review , te agradezco el comentario y me de a gusto que estés disfrutando del fic , jajaja y claro que todos quieren a Kazu y es que quien podría resistirse a la dulzura , bondad y amabilidad de Kazuki además de su fino y bello rostro *///* Deímos tiene muy buen gusto y de veras que le esta haciendo la competencia al pobre Juubei .. a ver quien gana jejeje , pues bien gracias por el apoyo cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiete capi . ^_^

**Andy Galandrim:** juju , que tal , como estas? Veo que si te reíste con ese capi , jejeje me da gusto que lo disfrutaras , eso del beso con Deimos estuvo bárbaro ya lo tenia en mente desde hace rato y me moría por ponerlo XXD y si que es un gato hentai .. cuidado Juubei mira que te quitan a Kazu y no es ni Ren ni Toshiki sino un GATO !!! jojojo, si tranquilízate y respira profundo , jajaja , ahora cuenta hasta 10. Gracias por el apoyo y por el review , y también poR que el me que dejaste en fic "_las cartas sobre la mesa" y "volverte a ver" _ me da gusto que te gustaran espero poder actualizar esa historia de mundo alterno , muy pronto .. n//n cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Pues bien hasta aquí con los reviews de hoy , cuídense nos vemos en la siguiente actualización no dejen de chequear mis otras historias please n_n

Adiosito!!!

.


	6. mi vida con Deimos

**Y la aventuras con el gatito maniático siguen .. jeje gracias por sus reviews , y el apoyo así como por seguir esta loca historia de mascotas desquiciadas , gracias a **_**Andy Galandrim**_** y a **_**Darkii-chan**_** , este capi es para ustedes n_n , espero les este gustando y la pasen bien … este es el 6to capi .. no olviden la fórmula mágica : **

**a mas reviews = actualizaciones mas rápidas .. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pretenece .. a menos que me llamara Yuya Aoki o Rando Ayamine y como no me llamo así .. pues lastima .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido asi que ya lo saben , que la pasen bien .

**6. Mi vida con Deimos**

Era fin de semana , Kazuki y Juubei se levantaron algo tarde , desayunaron como de costumbre , y Deímos estaba sentadito en el sofá , viéndoles de reojo a sus dueños quienes estaban mas empalagosos de lo normal , lo que hacia que la cola del gatito se mantuviera muy erizada y las garritas afiladas para en cualquier momento lazar su ataque contra el Kakei , que de hecho ya tenia rato que le llevaba ganas .

Kazuki se metió a duchar mientras el Juubei terminaba su desayuno lo mas rápido posible casi atragantándose , pues quería ir a bañarse con Kazuki , Deímos se apresuro a colarse por la puerta antes que esta se cerrara detrás del hilandero , Kazuki estaba sentado en la orilla de la tina lavando con abundante shampoo su cabellera

, y por esta vez el felino le había ganado al Kakei pues ahora estaba dentro del baño a solas con Kazuki , le contemplaba mientras Kazuki estaba solo con una tolla al rededor de su cuerpo , el largo cabello húmedo se deslizaba hacia delante mientras lo lavaba para quitarse los restos de la espuma del shampoo , sin saber que cierto gatito le hacia compañía.

El gatito se deslizo sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Kazuki encuclillado lavándose el cabello , y tomándolo desprevenido le halo la toalla que le cubría el torso , Kazuki se sobresaltó al principio pero rió divertido al ver a un Deimos todo empapado , pues le había caído agua de su cabello .

-Deimos , mira como estas .. ahora tendré que bañarte .. , Deimos lamía las gotas de agua de los brazos y manos del Fuchoin con verdadera devoción , Kazuki comenzó a enjabonar el peludo animalito quien ahora se veía divertido , pues parecía mas flaquito con todo el pelaje empapado pegado al cuerpo .

-Se supone que debería lavarte con tu jabón de gatos pero bueno ahora te lavare con mi Shampoo , jejeje

-Kazuki!!!-Juubei entro despacio de puntillas con apneas una toalla verde menta muy pequeña alrededor de la cintura listo para tener un poco de "acción" con su Kazuki en la ducha , cuando descubrió a un Kazuki muy divertido lavando al gato con su shampoo

-GATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah hola Juubei Deimos se metió a la bañera y quedo todo mojado y lo tuve que bañar –dijo sonriéndole de lo mas tranquilo e inocente

-pero no con mi shampoo!!!-mascullo el Kakei sintiendo unos celos tamaño mundial al ver como Kazuki enjabonaba delicadamente el cuerpecito del dichoso minino , quien le veía con cara de superioridad y que si supiera hablar claramente hubiera dicho: _"te gane"_

Juubei sintió tantos celos que se le pusieran las mejillas y orejas coloradas , Kazuki ni en cuenta seguía en su labor de desaguar a Deimos .

-ya estas , jejeje ahora estas limpio mi gatito –Deimos seguía lamiendo los dedos de Kazuki con mucho cariño , Kazuki sonreía dulcemente mientras que con una toalla secaba el pelaje del gatito y lo dejo sentadito en el lavamanos mientras el mismo seguía con su ducha , la cual había interrumpido por lavar al gatito.

-Kazuki, ¿ya te terminaste de bañar?-preguntó tristemente el Kakei pensado que ya Kazuki había terminado su ducha y no había podido siquiera enjabonarle la espalda

-no aun no , solo lave mi pelo , jeje ¿me ayudas? –le sugirió coquetamente mientras le tendía la pastilla de jabón perfumado , Juubei se puso de buen humor y sonrió de oreja a oreja , mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cintura y se introducía en la bañera con Kazuki el gatito al ver eso , empezó a enojarse pues su espina dorsal se encrespo como una colinita , y mostró sus colmillitos agresivamente

-Mira a Deimos parece molesto , mejor lo saco del baño , antes que pase algo ..

Pero fue muy tarde , al siguiente segundo Deímos le había saltado encima a Juubei rasguñándole la cara de nueva cuenta .

-DEIMOS!!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUITAMELODE ENCIMA!!!

Al siguiente instante Deimos estaba fuera del cuarto de baño con una cara de pocos amigos , todo esponjado y medio húmedo, lo dejaron en la entrada del baño , y volvió a su tarea de rasguñar la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar , pero eso no sucedió , salieron hasta pasado un buen rato .

Tanto Kazuki como Juubei con inmensas caras de satisfacción apenas podían caminar , después de la placentera experiencia en la bañera hasta a Juubei se le había pasado el mal genio por los rasguños antes recibidos , y como si no fuera poco se metieron al cuarto y lo volvieron a dejar afuera , Kazuki por lo menos se molesto de pasarle una toalla seca por todo el pelaje que casi se le había secado solo , le dio un rápido beso en la cabecita y lo coloco envueltito en una frazada , sobre el sofá , el minino se quedo dormido .

Mientras en el cuarto la pareja tuvo otra ronda de "demostración de cariño mutuo" y se quedaron dormidos aun con las cabelleras húmedas y medio envueltos en sus batas de tolla , los rostros sumamente cercanos a solo escasos milímetros uno de otro , las mejillas de ambos de un suave tono rojizo ,los corazones aun recuperando sus palpitaciones normales , los labios casi se tocaban , pues lo ultimo que hicieron antes de caer completamente dormidos tras el maravilloso momento de placer y amor fue darse un dulce beso , las manos entrelazadas , los cuerpos muy pegados compartiendo calidez , sus respiraciones estaba acompasadas muy suaves , el dulce aliento de uno lo respiraba el otro , una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Kazuki , quien aun en sueños se acercaba a Juubei para abrasarlo suavemente , Juubei le devolvía el gesto con un beso algo torpe y somnoliento .

Despertaron cerca de la hora de almorzar , a Juubei aun le ardía la cara por un largo rasguño que Deimos le había proporcionado que iba desde su mentón hasta cerca de su ojo derecho

-un día de estos me va sacar un ojo ese gato maniático , sabes creo que de verdad deberíamos obsequiárselo a alguien mas , alguien que tengas mas espacio para tenerlo y que le gusten los gatos

-tal vez tengas razón ,me da pena que Deímos siempre te lastime , no entiendo que le pasa .. ¿por que se pondrá así?

-no lo se supongo que simplemente no le simpatizo

-de verdad lo siento Juubei –Kazuki se veía triste y preocupado , quería al gatito , pero también quería mucho a Juubei y no quería que lo lastimara mas

- tranquilo .. no tienes por que pedir disculpas .. mejor pensemos en que hacer . . ¿estas de acuerdo en que le busquemos un nuevo dueño a Deimos? ..-le pregunto dulcemente el Kakei abrazando suavemente los blancos hombros de Kazuki

-si supongo que si , no lo vamos a dejar abandonado solo le buscaremos un nuevo hogar , ¿pero a quien le podemos regalar el gato?-dijo dibujando una sonrisa conformista

-no se ,habrá que pensarlo despacio .

Se quedaron meditabundos en la cama , aun a medio vestir , de pronto Kazuki estornudo fuertemente

-AAACHUU!!!

-cielos , vistámonos , te vas a resfriar , mira la hora que es , ¿quieres que pidamos algo para el almuerzo? Pensaremos lo del gato después

-esta bien , gracias ,me pasas mi ropa por favor

-si , toma .

Juubei le tendió un montoncito de ropa limpia y doblada , Kazuki seguía intranquilo mientras se ponía su playera , de verdad se había encariñado con el minino y no mucho le agradaba la idea de dárselo a alguien mas

-que tal si pedimos comida china.. ¿o pizza? ,¿O prefieres tacos? -Juubei ya estaba vestido solo se termino de poner los calcetines y empezó a buscar algún restaurante de comida rápida que tuviera entrega a domicilio , viendo la guía telefónica

-no , se Juubei lo que tu quieras .. en realidad no tengo mucha hambre –Kazuki estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama aun sin ponerse los pantalones , se encontraba algo deprimido por tener que despedirse del gatito

-¿Kazuki?-Juubei presintió la tristeza de Kazuki era raro que estuviera sin hambre ..

-no quiero regalar a Deimos-dijo el Fuchoin en un susurro apneas audible

**continuara … **

Pues bien , miren que Kazu esta triste esta encariñado con el maniático felino , ¿que pasara ahora? .. Juubei por su lado quiere regalarlo ¿pero y Kazu? Enterense que pasa. En el siguiente capi **"en busca de un nuevo hogar"** no se lo pierdan .. hasta entonces , cuídense .. chao!!!

**Elemental rose:** hola que tal tiempo sin leerte , tranquila te deseo buena suerte en tus exámenes que todo te salga bien ., gracias por leer mi historia , y por tus comentarios , cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo , un abrazo


	7. buscando un nuevo hogar

Hola ¿que tal? , ¿como están? Si .. después de un laaargoo tiempo por fin estoy por subir el capi 7 de las "Historias de Deimos" .. no había podido , continuar la historia por diversos motivos y digamos que .. una de ellas fue por meterme a hacer un montón de fics al mismo tiempo XXD , jajaj cosa de la que no me arrepiento , y la otra razón es por cuestiones propias de las fiesta de fin de año y navidad .

Pero después de tantos retrasos aquí esta ya el capi 7. Espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho , les deseo un feliz año nuevo que la pasen súper bien y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo . n_n

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores : Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki .. no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada de eso sino con o el único de fin de llevarles un poco de entretenimiento , sin mas que decir al fic

En el capi anterior ..

- tranquilo .. no tienes por que pedir disculpas .. mejor pensemos en que hacer . . ¿estas de acuerdo en que le busquemos un nuevo dueño a Deimos? ..-le pregunto dulcemente el Kakei abrazando suavemente los blancos hombros de Kazuki

-si supongo que si , no lo vamos a dejar abandonado solo le buscaremos un nuevo hogar , ¿pero a quien le podemos regalar el gato?-dijo dibujando una sonrisa conformista

-no se ,habrá que pensarlo despacio .

Se quedaron meditabundos en la cama , aun a medio vestir , de pronto Kazuki estornudo fuertemente

-AAACHUU!!!

-cielos , vistámonos , te vas a resfriar , mira la hora que es , ¿quieres que pidamos algo para el almuerzo? Pensaremos lo del gato después

-esta bien , gracias ,me pasas mi ropa por favor

-si , toma .

Juubei le tendió un montoncito de ropa limpia y doblada , Kazuki seguía intranquilo mientras se ponía su playera , de verdad se había encariñado con el minino y no mucho le agradaba la idea de dárselo a alguien mas

-que tal si pedimos comida china.. ¿o pizza? ,¿O prefieres tacos? -Juubei ya estaba vestido solo se termino de poner los calcetines y empezó a buscar algún restaurante de comida rápida que tuviera entrega a domicilio , viendo la guía telefónica

-no , se Juubei lo que tu quieras .. en realidad no tengo mucha hambre –Kazuki estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama aun sin ponerse los pantalones , se encontraba algo deprimido por tener que despedirse del gatito

-¿Kazuki?-Juubei presintió la tristeza de Kazuki era raro que estuviera sin hambre ..

-no quiero regalar a Deimos-dijo el Fuchoin en un susurro apneas audible

**7. En busca de un nuevo hogar. **

-Pero Kazuki .. Deimos ocupa espacio , requiere tiempo , cuidados , dinero .. este apartamento es muy chico , el estaría mejor en una casa grande y con jardines .. ¿no crees que seria mejor para el?-Juubei trataba de convencer al chico de los hilos , pues lo notaba muy triste y deprimido

-Lo se Juubei ,pero creo que el esta encariñado con nosotros , ya se acostumbró a estar aquí , no creo que sea una buena idea –Kazuki por su lado trataba también de convencer a su pareja para que el gatito se quedara

-Estará encariñado contigo , Por que conmigo no se la lleva muy de "maravilla" que digamos .. a lo mejor y a alguien le gustan los gatos y lo cuidara mejor aun de lo que podemos mantenerlo nosotros

-pero …-Kazuki intento decir algo pero sabia que no tenia las de ganar

-¿Estas de acuerdo? .. Deimos estará bien , anda .. o te aflijas pronto se acostumbrara a sus nuevos dueños –juubei acaricio la espalda de Kazuki dándole un suave masaje y también nuevos ánimos

-Esta bien , lo regaláremos , pero no por que yo quiera .. sino por que te amo mucho y no quiero que Deimos siga siendo tan mal portado contigo , solo por eso .. –Kazuki sonrió derrotado y beso suavemente los labios de su pareja

-gracias .. significa mucho .. –prometo recompensarte le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce y jugando con las manos de Kazuki

-no tienes que recompensarme cielo , te amo –Kazuki se dejo caer sobre el Kakei colmándole de besos , de pronto tocaron a la puerta importunándoles .

-Tocan

-Debe ser la comida que encargue ..

-¿Que fue lo que pediste?

-tacos

-sin chile ¿verdad?-pregunto un temeroso Kazuki

Juubei fue a abrir y el repartidor le entrego unas bolsas de papel crepe y los tickets de la cuenta

-Con extra picante como me encargo señor –dijo el hombre , revisando su pedido y arreglándose la chaqueta.

-Juubei!!! ¡Los pediste con chile!-Kazuki estaba algo molesto y solo se cruzo de brazos acentuando su rostro enojado

-Buen provecho -el repartidor se fue al recibir su dinero

-Lo siento amor , olvide que no te gusta lo picante –se disculpo el Kakei un poco apenado dándole un suave beso en la frente a su koi quien suavizó un poco el ceño e incluso sonrió medio resignado

- tranquilo , no importa , déjalo

-te pediré otra cosa

-¡Juubei! ¿A quien le daremos el gato , sabes de alguien?-Kazuki no parecía nada interesado en el comida , el tema de regalar a Deimos ocupaba toda su mente en ese momento

-No lo se , la verdad es que no lo había pensado .. pero , podríamos ofrecérselo a Emishi –Juubei sacaba sus tacos del envoltorio mientras revisaba que le habían enviado su orden completa

-¿A Emishi?-Kazuki puso una cara de desconcierto al pensar en el nuevo dueño de Deimos

-no se ¿que opinas? , debemos ofrecerlo por allí , a las personas que conozcamos mas de alguna lo aceptara

-no , se …

Terminaron de almorzar , Juubei le pido papas fritas y pizza a Kazuki , y alistaron a Deimos en una cajita , con sus sabanas y juguetes , lo envolvieron bien para que no se fuera a salir , y se fueron rumbo a la búsqueda del bromista , Juubei iba mas que feliz ya que se desharían de la peluda molestia , pero Kazuki no quitaba su carita de tristeza y no dejaba de ver la caja donde iba el minino con cierta melancolía.

Fueron a buscar a Emishi a su dichoso "cuartel de la resistencia" que no era mas que un apartamento un poco mas grande dentro de la fortaleza , lleno de mesas de billar , sillones y una pequeña sala de reuniones , que mas que de reuniones parecía , cantinita XXD.

-Emishi!!! Emishi!!! –Juubei llamo varias veces pero no salía nadie el lugar estaba desierto pero todo era caos en el , al parecer no hacia mucho que el rey de la bromas había tenido otra fiesta en el lugar .

-tal vez este con MakubeX y tu hermana –argumento Kazuki mientras sostenía con cuidado la cajita donde estaba Deimos quien estaba muy tranquilo y quieto , pararía asustado de ser llevado de esa manera fuera del apartamento .

-si tal vez, vayamos a ver

Y justo como lo predicho por Kazuki el comediante estaba junto con la hermana de Juubei y el chico computadora , no paraba de hablar un montón de cosas , mientras que MacubeX solo permanecía estático frente a su laptop tecleando a gran velocidad , y Sakura también tenia los ojos fijos en la resplandeciente pantalla , Emishi pensaba que le prestaban atención .. pero en realidad .. no lo hacían . XXD

Llamaron a la enorme y pesada puerta de hierro , Emishi bostezo perezosamente y al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos se movía en reacción, decidió el mismo abrir la puerta , detrás de ella estaban Juubei y Kazuki con una caja de cartón en brazos .

-Hola Emishi , ¿Como estas?, fuimos a buscarte a tu cuartel secreto de "resistencia" pero no estabas –dijo un Kazuki medio divertido

-Ah hola , Sr, Kazuki .. ¿que los trae por aquí?

-Emishi quería preguntarte algo .. –Kazuki acerco la cajita a un incrédulo y curioso Emishi quien no se imaginaba que saldría de aquella caja

-¿Que llevan allí?-pregunto acomodándose los lentes oscuros

-Mira tenemos un gato que Kazuki se encontró .. es una larga historia algo rara de explicar pero para acortártela , te diré que queremos regalar al gatito , pues no tenemos mucho espacio para el , no se si a lo mejor tu lo quieras-se apresuro a explicar el maestro de las agujas voladoras , mientras Kazuki sacaba a Deimos para que Emishi lo pudiera ver mejor

-¿Un gato?-dijo aun incrédulo y poco convencido de que aquello no fuera una .. ¿broma? Si el de las bromas era el . "pensé que yo ya había hecho todas las bromas absurdas hasta ahora"

-Se llama Deimos –Kazuki tenia al minino asustado temblando en sus brazos , pues no estaba acostumbrado a salir del apartamento y estaba un poco nervioso . Todo parecía indicar que aquello iba en serio .. nada de bromas .. Juubei "el amargado" no hace bromas ¿o si?

-Pues, no se ... Yo tampoco tengo mucho espacio para mascotas en mi domicilio .. a demás no me llama mucho la atención cuidar de gatos pulguientos –dijo poniendo cara divertida al ver al animalito

-Es muy aseado , no tiene pulgas eso te lo aseguro , y es bastante tranquilo-explico Kazuki robándole la cabecita a un Deimos que ronroneaba tímidamente

-Saben..de todas maneras creo que no es una buena idea .. no gracias –se excusó el bromista con una sonrisa un poco incrédula de medio lado

-¿Seguro que no lo quieres? .. –le ofreció de nuevo el Kakei tratando de convencerlo

-En serio-dijo haciéndose hacia atrás con una mueca divertida

-¿Y tu hermana no querrías un gatito? ¡Ven a verlo!-Juubei trato con Sakura , pero la chica ni siquiera se levanto para verlo solo volteó desde su lugar

-Es muy lindo Juubei , ¿desde cuando lo tienen?

-Desde hace un mes mas o menos-dijo Kazuki haciendo cálculos

-Es muy lindo **pero** –la dichosa palabrita -la verdad no creo que podamos tenerlo aquí haría travesuras con los alambres y conexiones de las computadoras .Además este no es un lugar muy apropiado para mascotas es un poco peligroso .-dijo la joven Kakei volviendo su mirada a la computadora de MakubeX , el chico de cabellos grises ni siquiera participo de toda la conversación , toda su atención enfocada den lo que tecleaba en la maquina (que poder de concentración XD)

-Bueno .. y .. ¿Alguna idea de quien lo quisiera?-pregunto Juubei ya desesperado de las negativas

-Porque no le preguntas a Shido , el es el rey de la bestias , aceptaría un animal mas a su disposición , no creo que se niegue –dijo Emishi de pronto

-Es verdad .. Shido ¡como no se nos ocurrió antes!

Esa misma tarde estaban en la mansión Otowa , Madoka estaba en el jardín tocando su estralibarius , sentado en la grama a la sombra de un árbol Shido la escuchaba complacido , hasta que la melodía ceso .

-Disculpen la interrupción , el mayordomo nos dejo entrar –Juubei se acerco a la pareja que descansaba al aire libre

-¿Juubei?.. ¿Kazuki?-Shido se incorporo con algo de pereza al ver entrar a los chicos , de inmediato su mirada se enfoco en la caja de cartón que llevaba el Fuuchoin en brazos

-Espero no importunarlos -se disculpo Kazuki –Srita. Madoka , buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes , pasen .

-¿Que llevas en la caja? ..-Shido olfateo seguro de lo que se trataba

-Un gato .. Shido .. no se si querrás aceptar a este minino en tu grupo de animales , resulta que lo encontré hace algún tiempo estaba abandonado .. pero .. ya no podemos encargarnos mas de el ¿lo quieres?-Kazuki abrió un poco la caja lo suficiente para que Deimos asomara su peluda cabeza y Fuyuki pudiera verlo mas claramente

-¿Un gato? .. –Kazuki saco al Deimos por completo de la caja , pero esta vez el felino se encrespo todo y se puso muy agresivo se aferro con las garras a la camisa de Kazuki , al parecer el olor a otros animales cerca de allí lo molesto poniéndolo salvaje

-Deimos ¿Que tienes? .. –Kazuki trataba en vano de calmarlo pero el olor de los otros animales era tan fuerte en la sensible nariz de gatito que este gruñía muy enojado , parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento .

-Debe ser por el olor de Mozart –dijo Madoka al escuchar la protesta del pequeño felino

-Lévatelo Kazuki .. no podemos tenerlo aquí es un gatito , los animales que tengo son mucho mas grande y fuertes que el son fieras salvajes lo harían pedazos , no puedo aceptarlo .. el ya esta domesticado , mis animales son salvajes y mantiene su instinto

-Lo siento Sr. Kazuki no podemos tener al gatito aquí , mejor ofrézcaselo a otra persona –Madoka trataba de tranquilizar a Mozart quien al sentir el olor de gato llego ladrando hasta allí

Kazuki y Juubei tuvieron que salir corriendo prácticamente pues Deimos estaba aterrado maullando al oír los ladridos del perro guía de la violinista

-Vaya , no debimos seguir la "brillante" idea de Emishi –dijo Juubei mientras emprendían carrera fuera de la mansión .

-¿Y ahora que? –Juubei y Kazuki ya estaban afuera respirando hondo por recobrar el aire que les había quitado la carrera fuera de la casa de Madoka , tuvieron que atravesar un jardín del tamaño de una cancha de golf y un caminito de entrada de mas de 3 kilómetros ..

-Es enorme ..-exhalo Kazuki con un Deimos muy asustado en sus brazos quien aun estaba prendido como garrapata de su camisa .

-No se .. a quien mas se lo podemos dar .. Shido parecía le mejor opción

-Si , seguro hubieran hecho a Deimos comida de fieras hambrientas –se quejo Kazuki abrazado al gatito quien parecía mas tranquilo y complacido en los brazos de su dueño

-Rayos!!!

-¿y si le preguntamos al Sr. Ginji si quiere quedarse con Deimos? –se atrevió a sugerir el Fuchoin mientras que ya estaba mas recobrado de la carrera emprendida anteriormente

-¿a Ginji?-Juubei arqueo una ceja un poco inseguro de la sugerencia de su pareja pero .. al fin de cuentas no parecía haber muchas opciones ..

-Bueno podríamos intentar-Kazuki trato de darle ánimos , y aunque ya empezaba a obscurecer tomaron camino al Honky Tonk ..

Cuando llegaron al café, se encontraron justo con las personas a las que buscaban : a Ginji y a Ban ..

-Hola Kazu!! Juubei ¿ como están? –saludo el rubio en su alegre forma chibi

-Sr. Ginji ¿como esta?-Kazuki coloco la cajita con su frágil pero travieso ocupante esperando a que la curiosidad del emperador relámpago lo empujara a preguntar sobre su contenido y así aprovechar para ofrecer al gatito.

-Oye Kazu ¿Que llevaba en esa caja?-la pregunta no se hizo de esperar , justo como supuso que ocurriría .

-Oh . en cuanto a eso , es algo de lo que queríamos platicarte –dijo Kazuki sonriendo amablemente , le tranquilizaba pensar en el Sr. Ginji como el nuevo dueño de Deimos , pues confiaba en el buen carácter y dulzura de ex emperador relámpago , y en que el minino estaría en buenas manos .

-¿Que es? . ..?que es?.. ¿que es?-un Ginji súper curioso y que brincaba de un lado al otro los apresuro a revelar el misterio dentro de la caja de cartón , Ban solo hacia cara de enfado .. pero se contuvo de regañar y golpear a su amigo , pues la verdad no estaba de ánimos para ello , llevaban tiempo sin dinero y no había mas trabajos .. solo se fumaba su usual cigarrillo sentado a la barra .

-UN GATITO!!!-exploto Chibi Ginji como un niño pequeño , Deimos se asomo fuera de la caja pero estaba un poco nervioso de verse de nuevo en un lugar desconocido para el .

-Se llama Deimos le encontré abandonado en la calle hace algún tiempo y me dio mucha ternura , lo hemos estado cuidado pero .. no tenemos mucho espacio para el , por eso le buscamos un nuevo dueño .. ¿ no lo quiere Sr. Ginji?-se apresuro a explicarle la situación al chico quien no paraba de ver al gatito con grandes ojos de simpatía , aunque Deimos no parecía muy emocionado como el rubio.

-¿Me lo estas regalando?-Ginji se puso aun mas emocionado , sus ojos brillaban con estrellitas de entusiasmo pero para ese punto de la conversación , Ban Midou ya había entendido la situación

-NOOOO!!! NADA DE ANIMALES NI SE TE OCURRA GINJI!!!-Ban llego en auxilio temeroso que su amigo respondiera que si quería al gato encantado de la vida

-Pero Ban mira que lindo es.. –Ginji saco al gato de la caja y lo tomo en brazos , el gatito solo agacho las orejas , nervioso de verse en brazos de otra persona diferente de Kazuki

-ALEJA ESE AMINAL DE MI CARA ESTA PULGOSO Y SUCIO!!!

-Oye!! no esta pulgoso-entro Kazuki en defensa de su mascota

-NO QUIERO GATOS DE FENOMENOS .. OLVIDALO NO TENEMOS NI PARA COMER NOSOTROS MENOS PARA ALIMENTAR A UN MUGROSO GATO!!!-Ban seguía gritando halando a Ginji para que soltara al gato

-¿Como nos dijiste?-se entrometió Juubei

-NO QUEREMOS A SU ANIMAL , ASI QUE SUELTALO IDIOTA!- El maestro del Jagan se esforzaba por hacer que Ginji se sacudiera al gato de encima

-Pero Deimos esta tan bonito TxT-GInji lloraba a lagrima suelta y este no dejaba de apretar a Deimos entre sus brazos el animalito comenzó a irritarse de los gritos y de que lo apretaran tanto .De pronto sucedió lo esperado .. el gato se safo de los brazos de Ginji y se le tiro a la cara a Ban salvajemente , mientras lo rasguñaba todo y lo mordida, le arranco los lentes y le dejo toda la cara marcada de arañazos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH MALDITO GATO!!!! LLEVENSE A ESTE ANIMAL DEL DEMONIO DE AQUÍ –Ban grito colérico y arrastro a un Chibi Ginji todo golpeado fuera del café , Deimos corrió instintivamente a los brazos de Kazuki refugiándose en el calido pecho de su amo.

-Deimos!!! Que haces!!-Kazuki quedo muy sorprendido del comportamiento del animalito , pues parecía muy asustado y molesto .. Ban y Ginji se habían salido del café, y los gritos de Ban regañando a Ginji se escuchaban en toda la calle .

-Creo que dárselos a ellos tampoco fue buena idea, debí sospechar que si se lo regalaba a al Sr. Ginji también se lo estaba regalando a Midou .. –Kazuki sudo gotita mientras tranquilizaba al gato en sus brazos acariciándole la cabecita

-Oiga.. Srita,. Natsumi ¿no quiere el gato? –se atrevió a preguntar Juubei aprovechando que aun quedaban ella y Pool para ofrecerles el felino .

-Ohh esta muy lindo , a mi me encanta los gatitos .. dijo muy alegre mientras se acercaban a ver a Deimos

-Si tu lo quieres puedes quedártelo –le dijo Kazuki tratando de dárselo a Natsumi para que ella lo cargara , pero Deísmo entero sus garras en el sudadero de Kazuki y no lo soltaba por nada , y gruñía ante los extraños

-No parece tener ganas de venirse conmigo de hecho parece, que esta muy encariñad con ustedes .. –dijo Natsumi pensativa .

-Nosotros ya no podemos tenerlo mas .. el necesita espacio , creo que estaría bien contigo –Kazuki parecía algo triste , no quería deshacerse de Deimos , interiormente se había alegrado que los demás lo hubiera rechazado

-Me encantaría ,_** pero**_ -otra vez la dichosa palabrita-Kazuki por su parte sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón .

-Mi papa es asmático .. de hecho yo tenia muchos gatos antes , pero desde que lo diagnosticaron con asma , tuve que regalarlos .. sino encantada y lo aceptaría pero es por cuestiones de salud .

-Ya veo .. comprendo .. gracias de todas maneras –Kazuki casi suspiro aliviado de saber que la camarera tampoco quería al gatito

-Y entonces ¿Que haremos? , ¿no habrá alguien de tu escuela que lo quiera?-sugirió Juubei quien no pensaba darse por vencido hasta regalar al gato

-No lo se , no lo creo , muchas de mis amigas tiene perros o aves y no creo que sean una buena combinación par aun gatito , pero de todas maneras podría preguntar

- O por cierto ¿Que tal tu Pool? ¿No quieres un gato que te haga compañía? .. podría ser la nueva mascota del Honky Tonk –ofreció Kazuki viendo el afán que tenia su pareja por encontrarle dueño a Deimos

-No gracias chicos no creo que se una buena idea tener un gato cuando tienes un restaurante .. a la gente tal vez no le daría mucho gusto ver que haya animales en una cafetería .. y en mi apartamento tampoco tengo mucho espacio , lo siento de verdad , pero no gracias .. –se disculpo el dueño del Honky Tonk mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Oh jefe..que mal seria lindo tener a Deimos como nuestra peluda y linda mascota del Honky Tonk –se lamento Natsumi

-Bueno .. no importa .. ni modo –Juubei ya estaba desistiendo cuando de pronto entro otra posible opción para dueño mas bien dueña de Deimos

-Srita . Hven!!

-Hola chicos ¿como están? ¿No han visto a Gin y a Ban?-preguntó la rubia quien parecía ir con algo de prisa .

-Salieron hace no mucho deben estar por allí –dijo Natsumi quien aun estaba secando los platos .

-Srita. Heven le puedo preguntar algo-Kazuki se le acerco ajusto antes de que la negociadora abandonara el café en busca de los recuperadores

-¿Que cosa es Kazuki?-Pregunto algo impaciente por irse

-Bueno .. vera .. quería ofrecerle si quiere una mascota , es un gatito –le dijo rápidamente mientras le mostraba el peludito animal acunado entre sus brazos

-¿Un gato?..-Hven vio a Kazuki luego a Juubei y luego se enfoco en el minino algo desconcertada

-hnn no lo creo , la verdad no le tengo mucha paciencia los animales, muchas gracias pero no quiero mascotas por ahora , nos vemos , tengo cosas importantes que tratar con esos dos –sin decir mas la rubia voluptuosa , salio del café mas corriendo que andando dejando a la pareja algo desconcertada , aunque uno de ellos parecía mas bien feliz de encontrarse con que la ultima persona a al que podían ofrecerle el gato ,se había rehusado

-parece que tuvimos mala suerte .. nadie quiere gatos ¿Qué haremos Kazuki?-Juubei lucia realmente preocupado y frustrado de regresar al casa con el gatote vuelta ,Kazuki fingía el mismo desgano pero en realidad se moría de felicidad .

**continuara … **

jojojo , parece que se lo terminaran quedándoselo .. ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa dices? ¿Aun hay alguien mas a quien ofrecérselo? .. ¡Oh no! .. si esa persona lo acepta será el adiós de Deimos .. no se pierdan el siguiente cap. " **¿Es un adiós?"** . hasta entonces dejen reviews ..

ahora a responder reviews

**darkii-chan **: Amiga hola como estas. .. oye muchas gracias por leer , por el apoyo y por tus comentarios , lamento tanto esta enorme tardanza , y es que me enfoque en otros proyectos por estas fechas y pues me atrase mucho con esta historia ..gracias por tu paciencia .. espero lo disfrutes mucho , de ahora en adelante procurare actualizar mas pronto , cuídate chao!!! y feliz año!

**neon-san ** muchas gracias por tu review lamento la tardanza .. espero la hayas pasado bien estas fiestas , te deseo un feliz año , me da gusto leerte por acá .. tratare de apresurarme en la actualización tanto de este fic como de "_**volverte a encontrar"**_ que también se me ha ido quedando rezagado .. gracias por el apoyo , cuídate nos seguimos leyendo n_n

**andy galadrim : **Amiga como estas? Feliz Año nuevo 2009!!! Espero la hayas pasado super esta navidad , gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo , perdón por la demora , aquí estoy retomando los fics que tengo pendientes ..mira que Ban y Ginji no quisieron el gato , bueno mas bien Ban lo quiso que aguafiestas u_u en fin .. pues espero te gusten estas mis humildes historias y sobre todo que los estés disfrutando que es lo importante , gracias por los ánimos , que te la pases bien éxitos en todo , chao!!!

También muchas gracias por .os reviews que me dejaste de mi otro fic "volverte a encontrar!" gracias amiga cuídate

**lAIN1109 ** hola que tal ¿como estas? encantada de conocerte .. muchas gracias por tu review , y por ánimos , espero seguirte leyendo eres bienvenida a leer mis humildes historias espero las disfrutes .. n_n

pues bien estos son todos , hasta la próxima!!!


	8. Adios Deimos

**Y la aventuras con el gatito maniático siguen .. jeje gracias por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo , espero les este gustando esta humilde historia y la pasen bien … este es el 8vo capi .. no olviden la fórmula mágica : a mas reviews = actualizaciones mas rápidas .. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pretenece .. a menos que me llamara Yuya Aoki o Rando Ayamine y como no me llamo así .. pues lastima .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por satisfacer mis ganas de escribir locuras y por que no tengo nada bueno que hacer en las noches de insomnio .. en fin .. que la pasen bien

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, escenas lime .. OCP

En el capi anterior .. .

-¿Un gato?..-Hven vio a Kazuki luego a Juubei y luego se enfoco en el minino algo desconcertada

-hnn no lo creo , la verdad no le tengo mucha paciencia los animales, muchas gracias pero no quiero mascotas por ahora , nos vemos , tengo cosas importantes que tratar con esos dos –sin decir mas la rubia voluptuosa , salio del café mas corriendo que andando dejando a la pareja algo desconcertada , aunque uno de ellos parecía mas bien feliz de encontrarse con que la ultima persona a al que podían ofrecerle el gato ,se había rehusado

-parece que tuvimos mala suerte .. nadie quiere gatos ¿Qué haremos Kazuki?-Juubei lucia realmente preocupado y frustrado de regresar al casa con el gato de vuelta ,Kazuki fingía el mismo desgano pero en realidad se moría de felicidad .

**Cap 8 . **

**El veredicto final : ¡Adios Deimos! **

**-**Espera .. aun no esta perdido , se bien quien no podrá negarse a recibir a Deimos como su nueva mascota ** -**dijo el Kakei con una gran sonrisa de quien ha descubierto el agua azucarada .. Kazuki no le pareció nada bueno la alegría del Kakei .

-¿Y quien podrá ser?-preguntó el hilandero con cierto gesto de incredulidad

-Si se e lo ofreces a la nieta del farmaceuta , ella no se negara cuando te vea a ti con el gatito , después de todo le agradas mucho a la chica ¿o me equivoco?-dijo el Kakei codeando a Kazuki fastidiosamente-el Fuuchoin se puso rojo como una manzana ante el comentario .. por mas que se lo explicara que lo de Ren era otro asunto , sus reacciones físicas siempre lo ponían en evidencia .

-JUUBEI!!! Ya te he dicho que no me molestes con Ren , ya te explique la situación con ella –dijo medio molesto y medio azareado

-Pero tu le gustas ¿o me vas a decir que no?-dijo un Juubei con cara de pocos amigos recordar eso lo llenaba de celos y se había sonrojado ligeramente

-No creo que sea una buena idea aprovecharnos de eso para dejarle al gato

-Anda , si por favor , si ella no lo acepta .. pues entonces .. no lo quedáremos ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo se .. no si se Deimos estará bien viviendo en una farmacia , podría ocasionar inconvenientes al Sr. Gen

-No trates de buscar excusas .. –Juubei le dió la caja con el gato de regreso y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta

-¿y que? ¿a acaso no vienes?-preguntó interrogativo en el umbral de la puerta al ver que Juubei no parecía para nada tener intenciones de acompañarlo

-Oh no , creo que es mejor si vas tu solo , así puedes hablar despacio y tranquilamente Ren y tratar de convencerla de que seria una excelente mascota

-Pero … Juubei.. –no le dio mas tiempo a decir nada pues la puerta del apartamento se cerro en sus narices

-JUUBEI!!

-Anda Kazuki, confió en ti.. no tardes –se escuchó la voz del Kakei al otro lado de la puerta de madera

-no quiero ir solo , donde Ren!!! Juubei!!! Anda ven conmigo ..

-tranquilo , Ren no te comerá!!! Suerte

El Fuuchoin no tuvo mas remedio que irse con el gato ,dio un largo y profundo suspiro tenia la esperaza que la chica se negara a aceptar al gatito , Kazuki estaba algo molesto de que Juubei lo obligase a deshacerse de Deimos así , se sentía triste de que su pareja no compartiera el afecto que el le tenia a esa bola peluda , era tal vez solo un gatito , pero Kazuki le tenia un gran cariño , cariño que había crecido en esas ultimas semanas de travesuras , a pensar que de Juubei en muchas ocasiones había salido malherido de sus encuentros con el pequeño felino.

-Deimos .. de verdad como quisiera que te quedaras .

Camino largo rato con el gatito dentro de la caja , quien perecía inusualmente tranquilo , y por fin estuvo parado de frente a la puerta de la farmacia de Gen , no sabia si tocar a la puerta o no .. a lo mejor y Ren no estaba , y había salido a hacer alguna compra para su abuelo y se estaba preocupando de mas. Toma aire y llamo a la puerta suavemente casi con timidez . Para su sorpresa , abrió la mismísima Ren con su típica chaqueta de los "Volts"

-¡Sr. Kazuki!-los ojos azules de la chica se ensancharon mas de lo normal al ver al chico parado a la puerta las mejillas pálidas de la castaña se tiñeron de rosa

-Ho.. Hola Ren-Kazuki se sintió incómodo ante la mirada que le estaba dando la nieta del farmaceuta , una sonrisita tímida y un sonrojo lo siguieron lo que hicieron sonrojar como acto reflejo al pobre hilandero también

-Vaya ¿Qué lo trae por acá?-dijo con un tono un poco mas tranquilo y menos tímido , saliendo de su ensoñación

-Sabes Ren , en esta caja tengo un gatito .. y pues ..sabes me lo encontré abandonado hace algún tiempo y me dio mucha pena el pobre .. pero no tengo espacio para tenerlo .. y pues quería ver si tu lo quieres –abrió la caja y aprecio la cabecita blanca y peluda de Deimos sus desiguales y particulares ojos verde y celeste vieron extrañados el lugar donde ahora se encontraban y luego enfoco su mirada en quien lo tenia cargado .. Kazuki y luego vio el rostro sonriente de la chica de ojos azules y se encrespó nervioso

-¡Ohh que lindo! , ¿donde estaba el gatito? –la chica sonrió aun mas y los ojos le brillaban de ternura al ver al minino

-Abandonado en un callejón , estaba herido y mojado por la lluvia , se llama Deimos .. ¿te interesaría?-pregunto Kazuki esperado un NO o cualquier cosa que lo salvara de tener que darle el gato a ella

-Me encantaría , ¿de verdad me lo regalas?-preguntó muy emocionada mientras trataba de sacar al minino de la caja , pero este se puso muy enojado al sentir que otra persona lo quería tocar empezó a violentarse , gruñendo enojado

-Huy!!! No parece de buen humor –la chica retiró las manos asustada por el desagradable gruñido que había emitido

-ohh buEno lo que pasa es que debe estar extrañando el lugar y como es la primera vez que te ve es normal que este un poco sentido

-ya veo . .es muy lindo mira sus ojos nunca había visto algo así de bello

-Entonces.. ¿si lo quieres? –Kazuki se sintió triste por que la chica realmente parecía querer al gato

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿verdad Deimos? seremos buenos amigos , poco a poco te acostumbraras a mi –Ren le hablaba con dulzura al pequeño gatito pero este seguía muy nervioso si n querer salir de su caja

-¿en verdad no hay problema con tu abuelo? ..-Kazuki trataba de buscar alguna justificación para que Ren se negara , pero no paso

-no creo que haya problema .. mientras se mantenga alejado de las medicinas y no derrame nada .. no se preocupe Sr. Kazuki lo mantendré controlado y lo cuidare muy bien –dijo muy sonriente

-de acuerdo .. entonces es tuyo ..-Kazuki sitio un terrible vació en el estomago no creyó jamás que la ultima persona a quien le pudiera dar el gato , lo aceptaría tan fácil y rápido

-Bien Deimos pórtate bien , lo le causes problemas al Sr. Gen y ni a Ren ¿de acuerdo?-Kazuki sintió oque se le saldrían las lagrimas pero eso seria vergonzoso así que se contuvo no quería ponerse sentimental por un gato y menos frente a Ren

-Muchas gracias por el gatito , puede venir a visitarlo cuando quiera y asi tomaremos el té –dijo la chica muy sonriente tomando la cajita en sus brazos Deimos maullaba desesperado quería salirse y luchaba por liberarse y volver donde Kazuki

-Creo que sigue asustado lo pondré en un lugar tranquilo mientras se le pasa –Ren entró a la farmacia con la caja en brazos

-nos vemos Ren cuida bien a Deimos por favor

-cuente con eso Sr. Kazuki , esta en buen manos , as hasta entonces-la puerta se cerró ante su cara , y entonces por fin pudo llorar desahogadamente , se alejó con paso lento y triste de vuelta al apartamento

-"seguro y Juubei se alegra que le deje el gato a Ren , saltara de felicidad" –pensó esbozando una ligera sonrisa melancólica

-¡Ya llegue!-Kazuki entró al apartamento arrastrando los pies

-Hola , ¿y que tal como te fue?-Salió Juubei del cuarto para darle encuentro en la sala

-como puedes ver ya no traigo al gato , así que saca tus conclusiones–dijo algo desanimado sentándose en el sofá

-Genial!!! Viste te lo dije ella no te puede negar nada , se quedó con el gato tal como lo supuse .. es maravilloso –Juubei estaba muy feliz , de que habían recuperado su vida solos de nuevo

-prepare la comida .. spaghetti con salsa blanca ¿quieres? –le ofreció mientras ponía la mesa

-no , gracias no tengo hambre –Kazuki estaba molesto y también triste

-¿Que pasa? .. Kazuki ¿que tienes?

-nada solo estoy cansado .. de estar todo el día buscándole nuevo dueño a Deimos –mintió viendo al techo

-Pero ya le encontramos uno , Ren seguramente lo cuidara bien –Juubei trataba de animarlo pero Kazuki no se despegaba del sofá

-….

-Kazuki…

-solo quiero descansar un rato , come tu , yo comeré mas tarde

-Kazuki .. se que no estabas de acuerdo en que regaláramos a Deimos … pero el estará mejor con Ren que con nosotros ..

-no se .. yo lo hice por ti , por que te amo demasiado .. si no te amara .. nunca hubiera regalado al gato .. si lo hice fue solo por eso –Kazuki se levantó molesto y se fue al cuarto recostándose en la cama , viendo hacia la pared

-Kazuki .. gracias .. yo .. no se que decir .. te agradezco que lo hicieras .. y me consideres .. pero tampoco quiero que estés triste por esto .. el gato tendrá mas espacio, nueva compañía , comida y cuidados , no se que te preocupa

-me extrañara ..

-Será solo por un tiempo, luego se acostumbrara a .. Ren y a Gen

-déjame solo un rato .. ¿esta bien?-pidió débilmente sin voltear a ver a Juubei

-Kazuki.. ¿estas llorando?

-no te preocupes por mi .. solo déjame un rato a solas , por favor –dijo con la voz algo quebradiza, el Kakei salio de la habitación sintiéndose muy mal .. y se sentó a la mesa del comedor a comer sus spaghetti con salsa blanca el solo, comer solo no le gustaba , siempre le sentía mejor sabor a la comida al almorzar a lado de la persona que amaba.

Llegó la noche y Juubei fue al cuarto para tratar de hablar con Kazuki este seguía acostado viendo a la pared, Juubei se acostó a su lado , y acaricio su largo cabello , lo abrazo por la espalda , tratando de llamar su atención .

-Kazuki .. ¿no te gustaría .. hacer algo que nos levante el animo? .. –Juubei le susurro aquella provocativas palabras que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho tiritar de ansiedad al maestro de los hilos pero ahora solo recibía indiferencia y frialdad Kazuki ni quisiera contestó

-Kazuki.. no quieres .. un masaje .. fue un día difícil hoy .. pero

-déjame disculpa no tengo ganas de ESO ahora , solo quiero dormir un poco .

Juubei no podía creer lo que escuchaba .. Kazuki lo estaba rechazando y le daba su total indiferencia y frialdad , desanimado , salio del cuarto dispuesto a darse una ¡dicha .. esperando que el di aproximo a Kazuki se le pasara la rabieta por lo del gato y le volviera a tratar como siempre , con esa esperanza se baño y se acostó a dormir , Kazuki ya estaba dormido , esa noche durmieron espalda con espalda .. ni siquiera se dieron un beso de buenas noches .

**Continuará ….**

¿Podrá Juubei hacer que Kazuki este feliz de nuevo? .. ¿se acostumbrara Deimos a su nuevo hogar? .. ¿que pasara entre los dos … se habrá enfriado la relación a causa de un malentendido? .. lean el capi final de **"podemos quedárnoslo"** no se lo pierdan n_n

ahora a los reviews

**Darkii-chan** : Hola de nuevo , jejeje oye que gusto ver tus reviews en mis historias , me da tanta alegría gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis locuras XXD jajaja ,y si la verdad si esta mero complicado buscarle dueño al minino .. pero bueno parece que para bien o para mal , ya le encontraron uno ,pobre Kazu lo extraña mucho TxT haber que pasara por que parece estar muy indiferente y molesto con Juubei .

Pues por otro lado a Ginji le hubiera quedado fantástico la mascotita , pero mira que Ban no parece gustarle los animales que cruel! Pero ni modo o sino el gatito también se hubiera convertido en un Get Backer jajaja que Kawai!!! Se vería con unos lentes como los de Ban y un chalequito verde como el de Ginji n///n jajajaja .Muchas gracias por todo , por tus buenos deseos espero que el 2009 también te traiga mucho éxitos y alegría a ti también . Cuídate y nos leemos pronto ^_^.

**andy galadrim : ** hola que tal! , si soy yo de nuevo , jejeje n_ n Oye ¿que tanto pavo comiste amiga? jejjeje pero sabes una vez al año no hace daño como dicen , jojojojo yo también me sobrepasé con el jamón y galletas navideñas lo bueno es que no me indigesté XXD por suerte .. pero bueno esa es otra historia . Muchas gracias por tu review y pues todo parece indicar que el "plan malévolo" o en realidad "no tan malévolo" de Juubei al fin funcionó pero ahora el pobrecito de Kazu esta muy triste . Solo queda ver que paso con esos dos … Muchas gracias por tus saludos del día de reyes que tu también la hayas pasado muy bien , jejeje , cuídate te mando un gran abrazo , hasta el siguiente capì.

** : **Hola ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos de año nuevo igual para ti que todo sea éxitos para ti en este 2009 .. muchas gracias por leer te agradezco tanto tus comentarios y me hace mucha ilusión que te gusten mis humildes fics , lo del gatito si que fue una locura que me atravesó la mente y pues me inspiré en que yo también tengo un gatito medio loquito pero lo quiero mucho y se me ocurrió que la aparición de una mascota en la vida de esos dos seria algo divertido y también enternecedora . Haber que sucede por que Kazu esta deprimido por que Deimos se fue .. y pues parece estar peleado con Juubei .. pronto sabremos que les pasara a esos dos .. ojala y puedan arreglarlo..

Mira todo lo que me inventado pobres personajes (que Yuya Aoki y Rando Aymine me perdonen jejeje ) resultó que el papá de Natsumi es asmático y que Ban es un cruel con los animales jejeje todo una locura . Y que puedo decir , se me ocurren cosas locas y pues bastante impredecibles a veces gracias por los ánimos que me das , me da tanto gusto que disfrutaras el capi , pues eso es lo importante. Gracias de nuevo espero leerte pronto , y solo te quería preguntar sobre eso de los bloqueos de autora, ¿es algo con ? solo te agradecería me explicarás que es exactamente y como funciona eso , pues he visto esa opción pero no se realmente como funciona .. (soy algo lenta para esas cosas XXD)

Gracias por todo , cuídate un montón espero leerte pronto en la siguiente actualización .

Chao!!!

Sin mas que agregar me despido , espero leerlos pronto se cuidan y les mando un gran abrazo . chao!!! ^__^


	9. Kazuki, Juubei y Deimos

**Y la aventuras con el gatito maniático llegan a su gran final .. jeje gracias por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo que me brindan .Y les cuento que este es …si .. ¡el último capi! n0n espero lo disfruten mucho , gracias por haberme acompañado en este idílico viaje con el adorable gatito Deimos!!! n_n **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece .. a menos que me llamara Yuya Aoki o Rando Ayamine y como no me llamo así .. pues lastima ..TxT no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por satisfacer mis ganas de escribir locuras y por que no tengo nada bueno que hacer en las noches de insomnio .. en fin .. que la pasen bien

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, escenas lime .. OCP

En el capitulo anterior…

Llegó la noche y Juubei fue al cuarto para tratar de hablar con Kazuki este seguía acostado viendo a la pared, Juubei se acostó a su lado , y acaricio su largo cabello , lo abrazo por la espalda , tratando de llamar su atención .

-Kazuki .. ¿no te gustaría .. hacer algo que nos levante el animo? .. –Juubei le susurro aquella provocativas palabras que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho tiritar de ansiedad al maestro de los hilos pero ahora solo recibía indiferencia y frialdad Kazuki ni quisiera contestó

-Kazuki.. no quieres .. un masaje .. fue un día difícil hoy .. pero

-déjame disculpa no tengo ganas de ESO ahora , solo quiero dormir un poco .

Juubei no podía creer lo que escuchaba .. Kazuki lo estaba rechazando y le daba su total indiferencia y frialdad , desanimado , salio del cuarto dispuesto a darse una ducha .. esperando que el día próximo a Kazuki se le pasara la rabieta por lo del gato y le volviera a tratar como siempre , con esa esperanza se baño y se acostó a dormir , Kazuki ya estaba dormido , esa noche durmieron espalda con espalda .. ni siquiera se dieron un beso de buenas noches .

**Cap. 9 Kazuki , Juubei y Deimos **

Juubei de verdad tenia la esperanza que de Kazuki estuviera de mejor humor al día siguiente pero eso lastimosamente no sucedió , tuvieron un desayuno de velorio , ni siquiera se dijeron los buenos días , Kazuki estaba desanimado con los ojos rojos , muy vidriosos y casi no comió nada y Juubei ya no sabia que hacer . No podía ir y pedirle a Ren que le devolviera el gato .. se lo acababan de dar además como explicar que necesitaba urgentemente a Deimos para así recuperar su vida amorosa con Kazuki.

-Ka..Kazuki- Juubei apenas se atrevió a decir el nombre de su pareja algo temeroso , pues tenían ya unas 12 horas de no hablarse (Juubei es tan exagerado que incluyo el tiempo que durmieron y en que obviamente no se dicen nada ..!que dramático! XXD)

-hn-fue la única "respuesta" si le puede decir así , que dio Kazuki al maestro de las aguja voladoras

-Kazuki , yo de verdad no quiero que estés molesto por lo del gato , si quieres lo recupero

-No , Juubei no te preocupes por eso

-Pero

-déjalo , iré a dar una vuelta por algo de aire fresco –el Fuuchoin se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera terminar su desayuno .. Juubei no pudo hacer mas nada y se quedó en la mesa del comedor viendo su desayuno intacto , ver a Kazuki así , también le quitaba el hambre .

**

Mientras tanto en la farmacia del Sr. Gen

-REN!!!!

-¿Qué sucede?-la chica llegó corriendo al oír gritar tan molesto a su abuelo

-Devuelve ese gato!!!

-Pero abuelo!!!

-Yo nunca te di permiso a traer mascotas aquí , mira todo el desastre que ha ocasionado .. -se veía a un Deimos muy feliz mordiendo las sabanas limpias de las camas de los pacientes a su alrededor una ola de desastre: frascos de medicinas quebrados en el piso ,los antibióticos desparramados por el suelo , las vitaminas y pastillas regadas por todas partes , los muebles rasguñados , las cortinas raídas con tremendas marcas de patitas de gato y de uñas . No había dejado nada en pie ..

-En primer lugar tu nunca me pediste permiso para traer un gato .. y en segundo esta es una farmacia no una clínica veterinaria

-Pero abuelo , el Sr. Kazuki me lo regaló , no creí que causara problemas , tampoco pensé que te molestaría

-Pero si me molesta , si fuera un gato tranquilo y obediente y si tu pidieras permiso para tomar decisiones seria otra la situación , pero tu solo lo recibiste sin consultarme nada

-Abuelo.. entiende que el gatito extraña su casa por eso esta así .. dale tiempo para que se le pase

-NO!!! ¿Qué tal si vienen pacientes? No los vamos recibir con un gato en la farmacia ensuciando todo y destruyendo todo a su paso, ¿no crees? En este mismo instante devuelves el gato

-pero Granps..

-nada!!! No quiero gatos en mi farmacia y como si fuera poco se sube a mi escritorio pasa sus patas sobre las teclas de mi laptop , la va a descomponer!

-Deimos es un buen minino solo que necesita mas tiempo para acostumbrarse

-REN!!!

El gatito estaba todo encrespado buscando alguna manera de salir del lugar rompiendo todo , tirando el concentrado , la leche , y todo lo que estaba cerca , también rasguñaba con sus patas, las recetas y libros y el abuelo de Ren estaba mas que molesto , pues Deimos no era de los que sacaban "A" en buen comportamiento

-Lo devuelves al Sr. Kazuki ahora mismo uy no quiero mas "peros" .. –El Sr. Gen podía ser muy tolerante pero esto era el colmo , el gato parecía realmente una bestia salvaje indomable .

-esta bien , esta bien

-Y luego quiero que te encargues de este desorden- ordenó firmemente

la pobre chica agarra al gatito con la ayuda de una sabana , pues estaba tan salvaje que correteaba por todas partes para evitar ser capturado , y para evitar resultar toda rasguñada , Ren lo metió en lamisca caja en que se lo habían llevado el día anterior .

-Vaya , que mala suerte y a mi que si me agradabas Deimos pero eres demasiado salvaje .. ah y pensar que eras un lindo obsequio del Sr. Kazuki dijo suspirando decepcionada por no poder quedarse con el gatito –tuvo que meterlo varias vences de nuevo en la caja pues seguía tras sus intentos de huir .

**

Por otro lado Kazuki regresaba de su paseo , seguía igual de pensativo y desanimado , Juubei estaba en el sofá, auque no quisiera reconocerlo de verdad el mismo también se había encariñado con el minino pues ya casi se lo podía imaginar recostado en el sofá , hecho un ovillo cerca suyo , y suspiró pesadamente nunca creyó posible que se encariñaría con aquel animalito molesto , Kazuki entró a paso lento y cansado .

-Juubei..

-¿si dime?

-Lamento los inconvenientes que te he causado , y mi comportamiento , se que es ridículo ponerse así por un gato .. disculpa si parecí enojado , no es tu culpa perdóname –Kazuki miraba al piso con un rostro de melancolía .Esa parecía la oración mas larga que el Fuuchoin le había dicho desde el día anterior.

-Kazuki.. no tienes que disculparte , es mas soy yo el que debe disculparse , te hice hacer algo que no querías , te obligué a deshacerte de Deimos cuando tu le tenias mucho cariño y aunque ese gatito haya sido un problema yo también lo hecho de menos .. discúlpame todo esto te puso triste .. –pidió el Kakei muy arrepentido tomando a Kazuki de las manos

-Juubei.. –los ojos de Kazuki se tornaron vidriosos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa –pero todo eso no era razón para que yo fuera frió e indiferente contigo me comporte como un tonto ..

-Kazuki.. no digas eso .. mira yo repararé mi error . traeré a Deimos de vuelta .. sabes nada me importa mas que seas feliz .. lo tendrás de vuelta cueste lo que me cueste , ya sea que tenga que sacarlo a escondidas de la farmacia .

-Juubei –Kazuki sonrió lenta y tímidamente –gracias

-Vamos por ese minino –lo alentó con unas sonrisa muy alegre y dulce a la vez , Kazuki se sintió mejor ahora que se estaban entendiendo de nuevo pero de pronto su mirada volvió a estar triste

-Pero Juubei no podemos .. Ren en realidad estaba muy feliz con el gato , no creo que sea justo quitárselo después de habérselo obsequiado

En eso estaban ya un poco mas reconciliados , cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

-¿Quien podrá ser? –Kazuki se levanto del sofá para atender la puerta , Juubei dejó escapar un suspiro "quien podría ser en un momento como ese en que por fin estaban cercanos a una reconciliación"

-Sr. Kazuki –el Fuuchoin abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la nieta de farmaceuta parada con la misma caja del día anterior entre sus brazos , dentro de la caja se asomó la peluda cabeza de Deimos quien al ver a Kazuki saltó fuera de la caja , ronroneando de felicidad , saltó feliz a los abrazos de Kazuki quien no podía creer lo que veía, abrazó al minino estrechándolo contra su pecho y rozando su mejilla con su cabecita peluda. Fue un momento muy emotivo y dulce ver a esos dos volverse a reunir.

-Pero .. que

-Sr. Juubei –la chica no dijo mas nada ahora comprendía el por que del comportamiento del gatito , solo quería estar con Kazuki y era mas que obvio que el animalito estaba sumamente encariñado con el maestro de las hilos.

-Ren .. ¿que pasó?-acertó a preguntar el Kakei con una gran mirada de sorpresa y alegría

-El abuelo me regaño por tener al gatito sin permiso suyo –dijo un poco apenada reconociendo su error - además de que Deimos hizo un completo destrozo toda la farmacia .. ha estado portándose muy mal y ahora entiendo por que .. esta muy encariñado con el Sr. Kazuki y solo quería volver con el n_nU–dijo de brazos cruzados

-Entonces,… ¿Nos lo estas devolviendo?-preguntó Kazuki sin lograr disimular su tono de puro contento

-Así es , de verdad lo lamento , el gatito me encantó y es muy lindo y si fuera solo por mi , con gusto y me lo quedaba pero no puedo tenerlo conmigo .. Deimos no puede pasar ni un día sin ustedes , este es su hogar y es mejor que este con Ud. Sr. Kazuki

-muchas gracias Ren , discúlpame por todos los inconvenientes que te causó Deimos , si quieres puedo ayudarte a reorganizar la farmacia , el Sr. Gen debe estar muy molesto

-Ohh tranquilo , no se preocupe yo me haré cargo , cuídense nos vemos . adiós Deimos –la chica se despido tranquilamente del gatito , Kazuki estaba muy feliz para percatarse pero Ren se sonrojó un poco , el Kakei si lo notó y solo sonrió de medio lado

-discúlpanos con Gen por favor-pidió el Kakei

-de acuerdo , nos vemos –la chica se alejó de lo mas tranquila y desaprecio por el pasillo , mientras los chicos no podían creer que aquello hubiese pasado de verdad , pero la mejor prueba de que lo era es que ahora Deimos estaba allí en los brazos de Kazuki lamiendo sus mejillas que de pronto se humedecieron de lágrimas de contento

-Deimos .. volviste!!! Nunca mas te sacaremos ..lo prometo –Kazuki besó la peluda cabecita con afecto , y la lengüita rosada y áspera limpiaba las lagrimas con delicadeza y cuidado

-Vaya gato tienes suerte al parecer lograste que hicieran justo lo que querías .. que te trajeran de vuelta

-Así parece , pero hiciste mal al comportante tan moleston con la pobre de Ren y meterla en dificultades –lo reprendió con delicadeza el maestro de los hilos mientras secaba los últimos vestigios de las lagrimas

-sabes que creo . me duele decirlo pero he llegado a la conclusión de que Deimos esta enamorado de ti

-Que!!! Jajaja ¿por que piensas eso?-Kazuki río divertido mientras veía al gatito y se sonrojaba ligeramente

-Mira todo lo que hizo con tal de que le trajeran de nuevo contigo , además de que no le divierte que los demás que se te acerquen mucho cuando eso sucede es cuando se pone mas salvaje , es por que le entran celos por eso es que es tan malcriado conmigo –dijo el Kakei cruzándose de brazos analítico y también un poco molesto

-Juubei , como puede ser eso .. –Kazuki lo miraba incrédulo mientras sacaba las cosas de Deimos de la caja que le había dado a Ren junto con el gatito el día anterior sacó los paltos y las sabanas y las reacomodo en el lugar de siempre para reinstalar a la mascota

-bienvenido a casa de nuevo Deimos este es tu hogar –Kazuki se fue por algo de leche para el felino

-Pues no se Kazuki piensa lo que quieras pero es mi punto de vista ese gato esta loco por ti –alegaba el Kakei detrás de el

-jejeje si otra cosa mas que tenéis en común -Kazuki seguía divertido por la extraña propuesta del Kakei pero eso ultimo que había dicho había hecho a Juubei ponerse de un rojo intenso .

-¿Yo con ese gato? Olvídalo!!!

-jejeje si seguro , tienes toda la cara roja ¿sabias? –Kazuki también se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo y siguió con sus quehaceres de lo mas normal .

-bueno, cof cof. pero entonces ¿Qué? . es definitivo que ahora si se quedara…-Juubei prefirió cambiar de tema , pues todo aquello lo ponía mas nervioso

-absolutamente-contestó un sonriente Kazuki que ya iba de vuelta con la cena de Deimos

-TxT de acuerdo se queda

-Pero eso si tendrá que apegarse a las reglas y me encargaré que ya no te rasguñe ni se pelen ,mas –Kazuki vio a Deimos con algo de severidad el gatito se hecho al suelo con verdadera sumisión , parecía entender muy bien la nueva condición .

-hn

-¿de acuerdo Deimos?-Deimos se acerco y se hecho cerca de los pies del Fuuchoin ronroneando tímidamente

-Estoy muy feliz que Deímos este de vuelta, gracias por todo Juubei , ¿me perdonas por lo de ayer? –preguntó Kazuki apenado acercándose al lado de su pareja con ojitos dulces y brillantes

-Kazuki no hay nada que perdonar , te agradezco a ti también por todo discúlpame por haberte obligado a deshacernos del gato .. yo solo quiero .. que estés feliz , eso me hace feliz a mi también –le dijo con una sonrisita tímida y las mejillas muy coloreadas

-Juubei ..

Por fin después de tantas tribulaciones la apareja se abrazó e hicieron las pases , olvidando lo malo, junto con un beso que selló ,la promesa de no volver a discutir , un beso largo y delicioso , pero que lastimosamente se vio interrumpida por un Deimos que demandaba atención y que no paraba de tironear a Kazuki del ruedo del pantalón .

-Deimos!!!

-Kazuki cargo al gatito para molestia del Kakei , pero Juubei sabia que era cuestión de acostumbrarse y que ahora ya no eran dos sino tres .. así que ni modo tendría que compartir a **SU **Kazuki con esa cosa peluda con suerte ¬¬

-Vaya!! Parece que quede en segundo plano TxT

Kazuki tenia a Deimos cargadito y de pronto e inesperadamente este se abalanzó contra el rostro sorprendido del Fuuchoin , pasando su lengua rosadita y medio áspera por sobre los labios del maestro de los hilos

-DEIMOS!!! O///o

-ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE NO TOLERARE GATO HENTAI!!!!-Juubei volvió a precipitarse tras el gato gritándole "baka nekko" por todo el apartamento

-KAZUKI ES MIO , MIO Y SOLO MIO QUE PARTE NO ENTENDISTE!!!!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo , supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme u///uU

_**-Fin-**_

Pues bien ,este es el final .. jeje gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia , muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo espero lo hayan disfrutado , cuídense mucho , y pues solo me resta contarles que habrá un Epilogo .. espero leernos pronto n_n

Chao!!!

**Darkii-chan** : Hola amiga disculpa el retraso , muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic , y no solo de esta historia sino de otras en las que también me has dado tu apoyo y ánimos . pues bien como vez , se quedaron los tres juntitos y reconciliados .. jejeje y Deimos de nuevo esta en su "hogar dulce hogar" jaja será duro para Juubei pero tendrá que acostumbrarse que Kazuki es tan bello que es sin duda hay que compartirlo y no hablo de compartirlo solo con Deímos ¬//¬ .. jaja ¿habrá algún pedacito de Kazuki que me quiera compartir? Con un mechón de su precioso cabello caoba me conformaría XXD jaja ya estoy bien loca*///* , jejeje , y mira que Deimos se salvo de estar como muñeca en casa de Natsumi y también de Ren .. y volvió con su amor platónico Kazuki .. ¿no tan platónico? Jejeje en fin gracias por leer , te espero en el Epilogo.

Cuídate hasta entonces bye!!!

Muchas gracias amiga por los reviews y por todo el apoyo, este fic ha llegado a su fin . pero si .. jeje habrá Epilogo ,jajaja no te lo pierdas .. y pues bien todos felices porque Deimos se quedo . No podía irse era las mascotita de estos dos .. no soy tan cruel como para dejarlo con Ren .. el debía estar con Kazu desde el principio , jejeje muchas gracias por todo , cuídate mucho , hasta la próxima .

**Andy Galandrim :** hola amiga como estas? Muchas gracias por todo , por tus amables comentarios tanto de este como de mis otros fics , muchas gracias por todo y pues solo ,me queda invitarte a que no pierdas del Epilogo , que lo disfrutes mucho , un gran abrazo , cuídate hasta entonces n_n


	10. Epilogo:Deimos va al veterinario

**Hola que tal saludos a tods .. he aquí .. el Epilogo de " ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?" .. disculpen ustedes la demora .. espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho .. .. y no se preocupen por Deimos seguirá apareciendo en otros fics eso se los aseguro .. jejeje gracias a tods por su apoyo y ánimos .. cuídense mucho chao!!!**

**Disclaimer; **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada de esa índole .. tomare prestados a algunos personajes , me disculparan si sus personalidad son cambiadas ligeramente por eso esto es OCP .. . sin mas que agregar .

**Epilogo: Deimos va al veterinario**

Por fin , el apartamento estaba en paz, Juubei poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a la idea que de Deimos estuviera por allí y de sus incontrolables celos por Kazuki .. de hecho ya habían establecido un reglamento de comportamiento ahora todo dependía de que Dimos aceptara colaborar .

Una de las reglas principales era nada de rasguños y mordidas , nada de ensuciarse fuera de su caja de arena , no subirse a la mesa ni a los muebles , tenia que dejarse bañar los días que tocaba limpieza y hacerle caso tanto a Kazuki como a Juubei .

-Juubei , sabes estaba pensado que si vamos a quedarnos con Deimos deberíamos llevarlo a vacunar –dijo Kazuki medio pensativo estaba recostado en el sofá , viendo la televisión .

-¿Vacunas?.. ¿y que vacunas se le deben poner a un gato? -preguntó desde la cocina volvía con dos tazas de café y unas galletas

-No lo se , hay que llevarlo al veterinario para que lo revise ¿no crees?

-¿Crees que se deje?-Juubei agitaba su café con una cucharita veía a Kazuki y después al gato y de nuevo a Kazuki

-No se… habrá que intentarlo .. ¿conoces a algún veterinario?

-La verdad no.. pero yo podría ponerle las vacunas , después de todo las agujas son mi especialidad –dijo haciendo una mueca a Deimos que solo se le quedó viendo inocentemente.

-Juubei , tu eres acupunturista .. no molestes al pobrecito Deimos lo vas a espantar ..

-Era broma .. pues no se por que no buscas en la guía de teléfonos , por algún veterinario

-Buena idea –Kazuki se incorporó y fue hacia la librera en busca de la guia de teléfonos , se dio cuenta de que había varias paginas con números telefónicos y direcciones de mas de 50 veterinarios en toda la cuidad .

-Vaya , hay varios .. buscaré uno que este cerca de la fortaleza

-En verdad creo que estará difícil que el gato quiera eso del veterinario .. –dijo Juubei poco convencido

-Bueno pero creo que deberíamos probar .. mira aquí hay uno que esta cerca de aquí .. Saravia Kato.. espero sea bueno

-¿Entonces que? ¿lo llevaremos?-preguntó aun medio incrédulo

-Por supuesto debe hacérsele un chequeo .. voy a llamarle para apartar cita para chequeo

hay que bañarlo para llevarlo al doctor

Juubei solo suspiro .. "Ese gato tiene suerte .. con una suerte como esa .."

-Alo .. ¿al consultorio del Dr. Saravia Kato? Quisiera hacer una cita ..

Se escuchaba la conversación que el hilandero tenia por teléfono .. Juubei solo terminó de tomarse su café con toda tranquilidad ,mientras miraba por la ventana con cierto aburrimiento .

-Juubei , le aparte cita .. para hoy por la tarde me dijo que con gusto nos atenderá .. hay que preparar a Deimos

-¿Qué? ¿tan pronto lo vamos a llevar?-el Kakei estaba sorprendido de la rapidez de Kazuki para hacer ese tipo de negocios

-Hay que aprovechar .. entre mas pronto mejor-dijo Kazuki tranquilamente

Kazuki se fue a preparar las cosas para darle un buen baño al minino pues ya tenia rato que estaba sucio y le tocaba una limpieza profunda .. con agua calientita y shampoo ,todo Deimos estuvo cubierto de espuma y ronroneaba muy complacido del buen trato ..que recibía por parte de Kazuki , quien lo bañó con agua tibia , rápidamente lo secó con varias tollas y por ultimo con aire calientito de la secadora de cabello , lo dejó limpio y con su pelaje reluciente y esponjoso.

-Ya estas listo .. no queremos que te examinen estando todo sucio –le dijo al gatito con simpático acento

-Bueno entonces .. ni modo , espero ese gato maniático no de problema en la clínica del veterinario –argumentó Juubei

-No digas eso , seguro que se porta muy bien Deimos es un buen minino ¿verdad Deimos?-le dijo Kazuki cariñosamente y el gatito ronroneaba feliz

La pareja almorzó tranquila , Deimos almorzó junto a la silla de Kazuki , comía feliz y golosamente su concentrado y su leche tibia , junto con algunas cositas que Kazuki le daba por de bajo de la mesa

-¿A que hora les puso cita el veterinario?-preguntó de pronto Juubei sirviéndose mas jugo de piña .

-3:30

-¿Ya pensaste como te lo vas a llevar? , no tenemos transportador de mascotas –observó Juubei sin despegar su mirada de su plato de comida

-Estaba pensando llevarlo en la caja de siempre .. para evitar que se asuste e intente salirse

-es verdad .. hay que cuidar que no se ponga muy nervioso

-¿Me acompañaras verdad? –Kazuki puso una carita muy dulce y una mirada melosa .. que dejó desarmado al pobre Juubie quien solo sonrió y asintió con al cabeza , las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa

-si

-gracias n_n

Terminaron de comer , lavaron y secaron los platos .. ya eran las 3:00 , así que debían darse prisa .

-Bueno Deimos llegó la hora , esta será tu primera cita al veterinario , quiero que te portes muy bien

El gatito , parecía casi siempre distraído , pero esta ocasión estaba realmente muy , pero muy atento a lo que Kazuki le decía y como si hubiera entendido muy bien el mensaje , ahora se encontraba un poco inquieto y nervioso

Kazuki preparó la cajita , con sabanas y algunos juguetes de Deimos lo cargó y cuando estaba listo para introducir al gatito en la caja , este se puso muy nervioso y se escapó de los brazos de su dueño y salió corriendo a esconderse debajo de las sabanas de la cama

-Deimos –chan –ven acá no tengas miedo es solo una revisión

El minino estaba temeroso y no quería salir de su escondite muy a pesar de que era el mismo Kazuki el que le llamaba y le rogaba que saliera .

-Juubei mira Deimos esta asustado ayúdame a atraparlo por favor ..

-¿Que pasó donde se metió?

-creo que esta bajo las sabanas –Kazuki señalo el bultito debajo de las sabanas de la cama

-rayos .. sal de allí ,gato que te dije sobre meterte en las camas

-Deimos , vamos se hace tarde-Kazuki ya estaba algo angustiado pues el reloj avanzaba cada vez mas y el animalito no parecía querer cooperar para nada

-¿Cómo fue que se asusto tanto?-preguntó Juubei rascándose la cabeza

-no lo se .. es como si hubiera entendido a la perfección todo lo que le dije y tuviera ya conocimiento de que lo llevaremos al veterinario

-Vaya resulto ser un gato genio súper entendido , pero cuando le decimos que no ponga las patas sobre la mesa entonces allí no entiende nada –dijo Juubei con cierto sarcasmo y también molestia

-¿Entonces que? Ya casi son las 3:30 vamos a llegar tarde

-saquémoslo de allí como de lugar

-de acuerdo ..

Kazuki caminó despacio hacia la cama su objetivo principal era .. el bultito que estaba sobre la cama pero en cuanto el gato sintió que se le acercaban emprendió carrera a toda velocidad , hacia el ropero y se escondió debajo de este

-Caramba es rápido y escurridizo , nunca se había puesto así

-¿donde esta ahora?

-debajo del ropero –Kazuki señalo la colita peluda y gris moviéndose cerca de las patas del ropero

-¿Cómo lo sacaremos de allí?

-que tal si tratamos de atraerlo con algo

-Buena idea , probemos con su concentrado .. –Kazuki fue por el platito del minino y se lo llenó de concentrado para ver si salía de su escondite para ir a comer , pero nada .. el pequeño felino seguía oculto debajo de los muebles .

-Vamos Deimos-chan ven .. aquí esta tu comida .. nadie te hará daño , lo prometo - lo llamaba Kazuki con dulzura , para tranquilizarlo y tratar de hacerlo salir a las buenas

-Kazuki.. esto no esta funcionando –Juubei ya estaba desesperado de estar tratando con esa bola peluda y salvaje

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el Fuuchoin algo nervioso

-falta 10 para las 3:30

-Juubei ayúdame a sacar a Deimos , no vamos a llegar a tiempo si nos retrasamos mas

-¿Pero que quieres que haga? , si no te hace caso a ti menos a mi .. a menos que quieras hacerlo por las malas

-No se .. no quedan muchas opciones , tengo una idea

-¿Qué es tu "gran idea"?

-Ven

Kazuki y Juubei se quedaron afuera de la habitación con la puerta entreabierta , esperando que Deimos saliera por si solo de su escondite , por eso no desprendieron la mirada del escondite de Deimos . Al poco rato el gato salió temerosa y cautelosamente viendo a todas partes antes de decidirse a salir por completo ,la pareja observaba listos para atraparlo

-ya

-aun no .. esperemos que se distraiga un rato mientras come lo atraparemos por detrás y le lanzaré mi chaqueta encima para que no nos rasguñe

-esta bien

-1. 2.. y 3!!!

Los dos cayeron sobre el minino con la chaqueta extendida , dándose los tres en el piso , el minino dejó escapar un maullido de amenaza y arrastró la chaqueta por el piso cual si fuera un fantasmita con una sabana encima , mientras que Kazuki y Juubei se quedaron tendidos en el piso.

-Se escapa!!

-tras el

Kazuki trató de alcanzarlo pero este ya se había vuelto a esconder, esta vez bajo la cama

-Deimos por favor , ¿en que quedamos? .. me ibas a hacer caso .. se hace tarde , no tengas miedo , ven por favor

-Retiraré la cama y entonces tu lo agarras

-Bueno

Juubei corrió la cama con un gran chirrido de las patas de madera sobre el piso , el gatito se asustó por todo el estruendo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la sala , Kazuki apenas lo tomó de una de sus patas traseras pero este se resolvía tanto que se le volvió a zafar.

-Se me escapa , va para la sala

-Rayos Kazuki , esto se esta poniendo difícil

-Veré si puedo atraerlo con sus juguetes –Kazuki movía de un lado al otro una pequeña sonaja , y una pelotita saltarina roja que eran los juguetes favoritos del minino , pero este no les hacia ni caso , y se negaba a salir debajo del sofá

-creo que no lograremos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a tiempo , habrá que cancelar la cita –sugirió Juubei al ver que solo quedaban 5 minutos para las 3:30

-no de ninguna manera no me daré por vencido –Kazuki se agachó y comenzó a llamar a Deimos auxiliándose de una bolsita de chucherias pues al pequeño felino le gustaban mucho mas golosinas y el sonido de cualquier bolsa plástica lo atraía mucho . Juubei suspiró .. pesadamente conocía bien a Kazuki y no se movería de allí hasta no lograr lo que quería era bastante testarudo.

-Creo que allí viene , trae la caja

-de acuerdo

Por fin el gatito salio medio asustado y esta vez Kazuki lo atrapó y lo estrecho entre sus brazos con algo de fuerza para evitar que este volviera a intentar escapar , lo sujetó con firmeza y lo recostó contra su pecho para calmarlo un poco .

-ya lo tengo ..

Lo metieron en la caja , y la cerraron con fuerza con un soga para evitar que se saliera por alguna parte , claro que al gatito le entraba aire suficiente por agujeritos pequeños que cubrían todas las paredes de la caja

-Bueno creo que lo logramos , démonos prisa aun podemos llegar a tiempo si tomamos un taxi

-si tienes razón . .wow estuvo complicado –la caja se agitaba con fiereza pues Deimos trataba a toda costa de salirse

-creo que probablemente piensa que lo vamos a regalar de nuevo como con Ren ..tendremos que comprarle un transportador de mascotas apropiado porque sino va a quedar traumado con la caja y siempre le va a tener miedo .

-si probablemente le trae ese recuerdo y por eso se pone tan agresivo y lucha por que no lo metamos en ella

-si , bueno vamonos entonces , espero la consulta no sea muy costosa –suspiró el Fuuchoin mientras salía del edifico en compañía de Juubei .

Tomaron un taxi , pues ya estaban justo sobre la hora de la cita con el veterinario .

-Ojala y lleguemos a tiempo –Kazuki no dejaba de ver su reloj ansiosamente

-Tranquilo .. no creo que el medico veterinario sea tan puntual , apuesto que llegamos antes que el .-ya iban sentados en el asiento del taxi , el conductor iba a buena velocidad .

-si verdad, tienes razón ..

Y tal como el Kakei lo había predicho .. cuando llegaron a la clínica , la señorita auxiliar de ventas de los productos para mascotas , les dijo que el Dr. Saravia aun no había llegado pero que iba en camino

-Vaya que bien , justo a tiempo , tenias razón Juubei .. –tomaron asiento en la sala mientras esperaban , había otras dos personas con mascotas , un niño como de 6 años con un perrito chihuahua y una niña como de 10 con un hámster .

-Por lo menos esto nos da tiempo a que Deimos se tranquilice un poco .. ¿crees que debería sacarlo de la caja para que se familiarice ?-Kazuki estaba aun inseguro si dejarle un poco de espacio al gato , no sabían si se pondría salvaje o no .

-bueno puedes probar abrirle un poco la caja , pero no mucho haber que hace

-buena idea –Kazuki abrió un poco una de las tapas de la caja , Deimos en su interior estaba echadito hecho un ovillo se había quedado dormido pues después de la carrera y la captura , se había quedado bastante cansado

-se quedó dormido mira

Kazuki le mostró a su pareja el animalito estaba en un pose muy tierna que inspiraba dulzura

-no te distraigas , puede que de pronto quiera salirse

-Es verdad .. aunque si parece cansado de todo el alboroto de antes ..

-Buenas tardes , disculpen la demora , el tráfico esta horrible –entró el médico veterinario con una bata celeste y con una especie de botiquín de metal

-Vamos a ver .. ¿quien es la persona del gatito?

-Somos nosotros –Kazuki y Juubei se levantaron y siguieron al hombre a su consultorio

-Pasen por aquí –dentro del consultorio había una bascula , una pequeña camilla , en la paredes laminas sobre las diversas razas y especies de gatos y perros , unos diagramas sobre los sistemas digestivos de algunos animales, nombres de marcas de comidas y concentrados ..

-¿Ustedes son los dueños? –preguntó mientras que tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno

-Así es

-Bien .. mi nombre es Saravia Kato , tengo varios años de trabajar en la rama de la veterinaria . .. ¿como se llama la mascota?-preguntó amablemente a manera de ganar poco a poco mas confianza

-Se llama Deímos

-A ver Deimos ¿Qué edad tiene?

-No lo se , no lo tengo desde que nació .. mas bien lo encontré abandonado y lo adoptamos en casa , pero calculo por su tamaño que debe tener unos 3 meses –Kazuki sacó al minino de la caja quien esta vez ni siquiera protestó estaba tan asustado de verse en un lugar tan extraño que ni siquiera se movía del susto

-déjeme chequearlo .. sabe _**señorita**_ tiene usted buen calculo si tiene mas o menos 3 meses lo se por que aun tiene su dentición de colmillitos de leche y no a desarrollado aun

-bueno yo .. –Kazuki estaba por explicarle que no era señorita pero mejor lo dejó pasar después de todo eso pasaba tan a menudo que ya no le extrañaba ni tenia importancia

-¿es gato o gata? –preguntó observando al minino y revisando entre sus patitas trasera , cosa que incomodó un poco al animal

-Es gato .. creo –Kazuki trataba de tranquilizarlo para que se estuviera quieto

-Vamos a revisar .. hmm .. si .. es gato … jejeje supongo que aún no lo han vacunado

-No aun no como le decía .. nos lo encontramos

-Bien .. vamos a pesarlo – El veterinario se puso sus guantes de goma , y luego tomo a a Deimos quien maulló tímidamente cuando se sintió alejado de Kazuki

-Tranquilo gatito solo tomara un momento –lo colocó en una bascula .. pesaba 5 libras

-esta bien alimentado ,.. de hecho esta algo gordito ¿Qué le da de comer?

-concentrado ., pollo cocido , carne .. come verduras y leche

-bien esta bien solo que intente que solo coma su concentrado .. la carne no es recomendable para la edad que tiene

-de acuerdo le quitare la carne de su dieta

-vamos a ver , creo que le daré un carné de vacunación y comenzaremos hoy con la antirrábica

-¿Le va a poner vacuna?

-¿Tan pronto?-objeto el Kakei que casi no había dicho nada anteriormente y solo observaba , pues nunca había ido a uno de esos consultorios , ni tenia idea que los hubiera y miraba sorprendido a todas partes ..

-Si , no se preocupe esta vacuna va dentro del costo de la consulta y no le dolerá nada .. será rápido y no da reacciones , Deimos estaba nervioso como presintiendo lo que le esperaba solo quería regresar a brazos de Kazuki

-Le tiene mucho cariño a usted , cárguelo , y háblele , cubrale la cabeza , le pondré la inyección

-De acuerdo , ven Deimos , Kazuki cargó al gatito y comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita y a decirle que era un buen gatito , el pinchazo fuera rápido y Deimos ni quiera se percató de lo que le habían hecho pues fue muy rápido e indoloro , no maulló ni protestó en lo absoluto

-Ya esta

-¿ya?-Kazuki estaba incrédulo , el veterinario si que era bueno

-Vaya fue rápido , muchas gracias

-Le pondré cita para dentro de un mes para la siguiete vacuna y el refuerzo de esta que le puse hoy , en realidad ese gatito tiene suerte , esta muy sano -el doctor sonrió bonachonamente era un hombre algo gordo de tez clara y pequeños ojos grises antecedidos por unos lentes redondos y gruesos que descansaban en una pequeña y redonda varicita , tenia barba y escasa cabellera blanca como la nieve era como una versión de Santa Claus veterinario era de carácter muy alegre

-Aquí tienes Deímos eres un gatito muy lindo , es curioso nunca había visto un gato con ojos como esos uno celeste y otro verde .. es realmente llamativo y simpático .. esta muy mimado ,se ve que le tienen mucho cariño-dijo viendo a Kazuki quien se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario - jejeje ten una croqueta para gato-le dijo mientras sacaba una croqueta de un frasco con muchas golosinas y galletitas para los pacientes bien portados , la croqueta tenia forma de pez .

-Gracias doctor , nos vemos entonces en la siguiente cita

-Así es , le apunte la fecha en el carné de consultas

-gracias

-Adiós Deímos , el veterinario le dio una suave palmadita en la cabeza y una caricia rápida en su lomo , el gatito no protestó al parecer el Dr. Saravia era la segunda persona que le caía muy bien después de Kazuki

Los chicos y el gatito salieron de la consulta tranquilamente

-vaya esto es un milagro este gato al fin se porto bien es realmente increíble –dijo Juubei con cara de no creérsela aun

-si , ¿¡no es lindo!? Deimos fuiste muy valiente te felicito eres un gatito muy lindo y bueno Kazuki lo felicitaba entre abrazos y besitos , el Kakei solo ponía cara de pocos amigos estaba celoso del gato .. pero ni modo .

-Entonces aun faltan mas vacunas, este animalito nos va a salir costoso –se quejó Juubei viendo al gatito de reojo

-Pero vale la pena , después de todo le dimos un hogar .. de otra manera hubiera muerto allí en la intemperie , ¿no querías que eso sucediera cierto?-Kazuki seguía acariciando la cabecita de Deimos de camino a la salida del edificio .

-hay que ponerlo de nuevo en su caja-sugirió el Kakei

-es verdad ..casi lo olvido

Llegaron a casa sin novedades y eso que tomaron autobús , pues ya no podían gastar mas en taxi , pero Deimos se portó muy bien y de hecho no trató de huir ni nada parecido , al llegar al apartamento , Kazuki lo liberó de la caja rápidamente y el gatito pronto estuvo correteando feliz en toda la habitación , como si nunca hubiera ido a ningún veterinario .

-Mira que feliz esta .. –Kazuki se sentó a descasar un poco en el sofá , pues toda la tensión de atrapar al gato y de llegar a tiempo a la cita con el Dr. Saravia lo había puesto muy nervioso

-Si , se ve que de verdad quieres a Deimos –dijo Juubei medio divertido medio molesto , ese ligero tonito de querer que le prestaran mas atención , ese tono que Kazuki supó identificar .

-Juubei no tienes que estar celoso , sabes que te amo mucho –Kazuki se acercó al lado de Juubei , bajó a Deimos un momento de sus brazos y este pareció comprender la situación y se fue a su plato de comida , eso si , estaba mas comprensivo y menos acaparador con Kazuki

-hn…. no estoy celoso –Juubei se ruborizó notoriamente y se quedó viendo la pared con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en rostro

-jejeje si se nota –rió bajito Kazuki mientras tomaba la mano de su protector entre la suya y le daba un casto beso en el dorso de esta –Juubei se puso aun mas colorado

-Ka.. Kazuki ..

-Muchas gracias por permitir que Deimos se quedara ,creo que la pasaremos bien los tres , ¿vez como el gatito ha cambiado? esta menos salvaje .. desde que supo que no lo regalaríamos

-tal vez fue la vacuna –bromeó el Kakei

-jejeje si tal vez.. Kazuki se acercó mas y mas a Juubie acortando la distancia entre ambos y le dio un suave pero muy dulce beso en los labios , beso que fue correspondido felizmente en el acto.

-poco a poco , fueron recostándose en el sofá , entre besos suaves y mas apaisados , entre caricias y risitas de placer mientras Deímos aprovechó que el cuarto de la pareja estaba desocupado y se dio una suave y reconfortante siesta en la cama , después de todo sus dueños estaban muy "ocupados" en la sala .. y no se darían cuenta .

_**-Owari -**_

Pues bien .. hasta aquí el final de este fic , espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho , muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me brindaron a lo largo de la historia y como les decía antes .. Deimos seguirá pareciendo en otras historias así que por lo menos no lo extrañaran .. jejeje gracia a **Andy Galandrim , Nikky Hatake** , y por supuesto a **Darkii-chan** . muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios , ahora me dedicaré a terminar mi historia de mundo alterno "_volver a encontrarte_" sigan al pendiente espero pronto poderla actualizar .. nos seguimos leyendo , cuídense un montón , besos.

Bye!


End file.
